Metal Gear Solid: Gift of Kindness
by Masterob
Summary: Set after Friendship Dimensions & Metal Gear Solid: Takeover, Fluttershy ends up in the Metal Gear Solid world, where she meets Raiden who takes her in and protects her from the wars of his world. While Raiden and his allies try to get Fluttershy back home, she teaches them the benefits of kindness, hoping they can spread that message through the world.
1. Raiden meets Fluttershy

**Under a rough exterior, is usually a soft spot, sometimes it can be the other way around.**

* * *

Fluttershy has just had the scare of her life, well one of them at least, she had went with her friends to battle King Sombra and prevent him from controlling all of Equestria, though she didn't do much fighting, she was still there to support her friends and free The Cutie Mark Crusaders if need be, however Sombra had taken a cheap shot at Fluttershy and sent her through a portal he had summoned.

She flew through the portal at great speeds, freaking out about not knowing where she was gonna end up.

She landed eventually, then looked around to see where she is, she saw what looked like a battlefield.

"Oh my, what is this place?"

She then heard some soldiers marching so she immediately hid in a bush as the soldiers marched by.

"Lets go men! We shall claim this land for Liquid Snake! Keep marching!" one soldier said.

Fluttershy peeked outside the bush and saw the soldiers marching.

"What are these creatures, I've never seen creatures like these before"

She then noticed that the soldiers had a few hostages.

"What do we do with them?" one asked.

"We kill one just to send a message, then take the others for ransom", the other answered.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh my, that's horrible!"

They grabbed one guy from the crowd, while a woman begged for them not to kill her husband and the father of her children.

"Someone shut that woman up", one soldier said as they whacked the woman back with the helm of his gun, much to Fluttershy's horror.

"They're gonna kill that poor man, oh my, should I do something? What can I do?"

The guy then aimed a gun at the hostage, "Any last words?"

Fluttershy shut her eyes, but before anything happened a quick flash went by and the guy's gun was cut in half, "What the!?"

The soldiers looked around and then their guns were also cut in the blink of an eye.

"What's going on!?" one soldier shouted.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw what happened, "Huh?"

"I don't know but I'm getting out of here!" another shouted and ran off.

"Get back here you coward!"

Soon the flash landed before them, giving off an electric current.

The soldiers gasped at the sight, as did Fluttershy, "Who is that?"

The man in question was Raiden, the cyber ninja.

"Kill him!" One soldier shouted, as they each whipped out a handgun but Raiden moved in quickly and then there were several slashes, then after it was all said and done, blood burst from the soldiers.

Raiden then wiped the blood off his sword and he turned to the hostages, "You're free, go on quickly"

Everyone left, including the man intended to be shot, each person thanking Raiden for his help.

After they had all left, Raiden surveyed the area, "Something doesn't feel right here"

He looked around a bit, then seemed to disappear from sight, at that moment Fluttershy stuck her head out the bush, that's when Raiden quickly grabbed her and pulled her out the bushes, "Got'cha"

Fluttershy panicked, "Ah! Let me go!"

Raiden looked curious, "It talks too, who or what are you?"

"Fl-fl-fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy? That's an odd name, where are you from? Why were you watching from the bushes"

Fluttershy was scared now.

"Answer the question! What are doing here? Are you working with anyone? Are you a machine of some form!?"

Fluttershy was too scared to speak so Raiden pulled out his sword.

"I am losing my patience now answer!"

Fluttershy then started whimpering at the sight of the sword, wasn't long before she started sobbing, "Please, don't hurt me, I don't even know why I ended up in this spot!"

Raiden looked annoyed, "Are you crying or something? Knock that off and answer me!"

Fluttershy started crying more, she was really scared, a wave of guilt washed over Raiden.

"Hey, come on now, please don't cry", Raiden then put her down, "Sorry if I scared you, I'm just a little cautious at times, I've never seen a Pegasus before"

Fluttershy wiped her eyes, "It's fine..."

Raiden also wiped the tears from her eyes, "These tears, they're real".

Fluttershy noticed that the once hostile tone in his voice was replaced by a more gentle tone.

"Yeah...I guess"

"Unlikely you're a robot, robots wouldn't have real tears, would they?" Raiden put his hand on her head, then her neck and then on her sides, "You don't feel like a robot"

He then put his ear up against her back and listened to her heart beats.

"You're defiantly a real being, you have a heart"

Fluttershy started blushing a bit, Raiden the pulled away and looked at her.

"So...Fluttershy, mind telling me what you are?"

Fluttershy sniffled a bit, "Well, I'm a Pegasus, and I came here from another world after being sent through a portal"

"Another world? Portal? Never heard of anything like that, why were you sent here?"

"An evil king sent me here, he was trying to kill all my friends, I don't know where they are though, I'm really worried"

Raiden rubbed her mane a little, "Well maybe they'll be here soon as well, or they will defeat the King and try to bring you back"

Fluttershy looked sadly to the side, "I hope so, I don't really like this world so far"

Raiden had a sense of guilt, "I scare you that bad? Like I said I'm really sorry for that"

"No, it's not just you, though I accept your apology, I'm just wondering, why were those soldier creatures attacking those innocent creatures?"

"We're humans, and it's because they're evil, they work for an evil man who wants to rule the world, so he goes from city to city to conquer everything until he's the grand ruler of all and the world is always at war"

"Wow, he sounds really evil"

"He is, me and my friends work together to stop him, we go from city to city liberating everyone we find"

"That's so nice of you, so where are your other friends?"

"Back at our base, you should come with me, it's not safe to be by yourself, if people saw a Pegasus flying around they'll start to freak"

Fluttershy looked confused, "Huh? Why? Hasn't anyone here seen a Pegasus before?"

"Maybe in fairy tales or Greek Mythology but not in real life"

Fluttershy gasped, "No Pegasus Ponies? What about Unicorns and Earth Ponies?"

"No unicorns either, I assume an Earth Pony is just a regular pony with no horns or wings, those exist but they don't talk"

Fluttershy didn't know what to make of this, "Wow, I guess I'm all alone in a world I don't even fit into"

Raiden stroked her mane a bit, "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll help you out, if you come with me I can take you to my friends and we'll figure something out"

Fluttershy smiled, "Thanks...so what's your name?"

Raiden hesitated a moment, "I am known as Raiden"

"Well it's nice to meet you Raiden"

"You too, lets go meet my team"

As they walked Raiden received a codec call.

"Raiden, this is Snake, how are things on your end?"

"Fine, I just liberated some hostages and took out several of Liquid's men"

"Good, I managed to deal a blow myself, I just infiltrated an enemy base and grabbed their plans, we have a lead as to where they're going next"

"Great, I found something as well, though it's kinda hard to believe"

"Try me"

"It's really strange so..."

"Raiden, I once fought a guy who could read my mind, doesn't get stranger than that"

"Well, I found...a pony"

Snake was silent a moment, "A pony? That's what's hard to believe? Just because you weren't on a farm doesn't mean it's that hard to believe, maybe it escaped from a nearby zoo"

"It's not just any pony Snake...it's a Pegasus Pony"

Snake got really confused, "A Pegasus Pony? How is that even possible? Is it a robot?"

"No, she can't be, she has emotion, though I've only seen her cry, but she's warm, not machine warm but blood warm, and she has a heartbeat, I'm sure she's not a robot"

Snake was somewhat unsure, "That still sounds weird, but after all the weird crap I've seen in my life I'm willing to see this before I just brush it off"

"I'm gonna bring her to the base, you can see her for yourself once we get there"

"Ok, I'll be there shortly"

"Oh and Snake, when you meet her, be gentle, she seems to be pretty sensitive and she scares easily, so make sure everyone knows that"

Snake nodded, "Right, I'll see you there"

The call ended and Raiden turned to Fluttershy, "My friend Snake will see you soon"

Fluttershy was confused, "Snake? I thought he was the bad guy?"

Raiden remembered his explanation, "Right I forgot to mention, there's two Snakes, Liquid is the bad guy, but Solid Snake, my friend, he's the good guy"

"Oh, two Snakes? Are they related?"

"Yeah, they're twin brothers"

Fluttershy was a bit surprised, "They're brothers, but one's good and one's evil? That's horrible, does it make him sad that his brother's evil? I've seen stuff like this in my world, like the Princess Sisters"

"I don't know if he feels sad, he didn't even know he had a brother until he was a man, and the first time he saw his brother, his brother tried to kill him, so he never had a chance to really be happy he had a brother"

"That's horrible, the poor guy, maybe he needs a hug"

Raiden scoffed, "Don't try hugging him, he'll probably snap your neck, best you can do for him is just not bug him about this, he's had a rough life, he doesn't need that extra stuff"

Fluttershy nodded, "Right, ok Raiden"

Both made their way to the Cargo Plane where Raiden had a bit of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Fluttershy has found herself in an eternal war, how will she handle meeting Snake and Meryl's team? How will they react to her?**


	2. Fluttershy meets the Team

**Perhaps the next Metal Gear can be Pony shaped, Metal Gear Pony anyone?**

* * *

Raiden arrived to the base of operations for his team, it was Otacon's large Cargo plane.

"Here we are", Raiden said.

Fluttershy admired it, "Wow, it's so big"

"Yeah, lets head inside, you can meet some friends", Raiden said.

Fluttershy nodded and went in with Raiden.

As they walked, Raiden saw Otacon, Colonel Campbell, Drebin & Mei Ling, they were talking about something, Raiden asked Fluttershy to hold her position while he approached them.

"I'm back", Raiden said.

Campbell turned to Raiden, "You're back, the mission go well?"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, I took out the enemies and freed the hostages, but I also found something interesting"

"Really? What did you find?"

"Before I show you all, you gotta promise not to freak", Raiden pleaded.

"Now I have to see this", Otacon said and stepped forward.

Raiden turned to the hall, "Ok you can come now"

Fluttershy approached the group and waved shyly, "Um...hello"

Everyone stood their shocked, Campbell was surprised, Otacon took his glasses off to clean them, then put them back on to realize he was indeed seeing a pony, Drebin dropped his can of soda, Mei Ling however seemed ecstatic about Fluttershy.

"She's so adorable!" Mei Ling said.

"What is she?" Otacon asked.

"She's a Pegasus, her name is Fluttershy", Raiden said.

"Where did she come from?" Campbell asked.

"Lets wait for Snake to get here, along with Meryl's team", Raiden said.

"Right, they need to be clued in on this", Otacon said.

"Snake knows actually but he doesn't know everything", Raiden said.

"Right, well I guess we should just wait for now", Otacon said.

A while later, Snake finally arrived with Meryl & Johnny Sasaki.

"They're here", Raiden said.

"Otacon, get this plane off the ground, then we'll have a talk with this young pony", Campbell said.

Otacon nodded and went to start the plane, a while later Sunny arrived with some eggs, "Are you hungry?"

Fluttershy looked at the food, "I'm not too comfortable eating eggs"

"Huh? Why not? They're pretty yummy", Sunny said.

Raiden approached her, "Sunny, she's a pony, she probably can't digest them"

"It's not that, I'm just not comfortable, since they are, well you know, baby chickens sorta"

"Ok then", Sunny said and turned to the others, "Want some eggs?"

"Later Sunny, we all need to talk", Snake said.

Snake approached Fluttershy with Meryl, Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki, Johnathan & Edward.

"So this is the Pegasus huh?" Snake asked.

"I can't believe it...and she's real? Not a robot?" Meryl asked.

Raiden shook her head, "No, she showed emotions, not to mention she feels warm and has a heartbeat, she's organic"

Snake just stared, "Hm, interesting, so kid, tell us about yourself"

"Hold on!" Otacon shouted from the cockpit, "Let me get this thing on auto-pilot! I wanna hear this too"

After getting everything ready, he went to the others, "Ok, I'm ready"

"Good, now kid, who are you and where are you from?"

Fluttershy hesitated to speak, she seemed a bit nervous.

"Come on kid, I don't have all day, answer me, who are you? Why are you here?"

Fluttershy backed off a little and flew to Raiden.

"Easy Snake, she seems to scare pretty easily", Raiden said.

"That's so adorable", Mei Ling said.

Raiden turned to Fluttershy, "You can do it, just tell them who you are and how you got here, then we can help you go home"

The gentleness of Raiden's voice seemed to be enough to soothe Fluttershy's worries, so she turned to Snake and spoke softly, "Um my name is Fluttershy"

"Speak louder kid I can't hear", Snake said abruptly, before getting a glare from Raiden, Snake sighed and repeated the question in a nicer tone, "Please speak louder"

Fluttershy nodded, "My name is Fluttershy, I come from Equestria, and..." she seemed to trail off.

"Go on", Raiden encouraged.

"Well, I take care of animals for a living"

"But you are an animal, isn't that weird for you to take care of other animals?" Akiba asked.

Fluttershy looked a bit annoyed, "Um I don't count as an animal back home, so yeah, I just take care of animals, like my cutie mark says"

"Cutie Mark?" Raiden asked.

"The mark on my flank, see?" Fluttershy pointed to her flank.

"Wow, impressive, it's like you're stamped with your talents", Raiden said.

"Yeah...thanks...um, that's all...", Fluttershy hid behind her hair.

Snake sighed, "You seem to have anti-social issues"

"Easy Snake, you're gonna upset her", Raiden said.

Snake groaned as Raiden spoke to Fluttershy, "Mind telling them how you got here?"

Fluttershy looked to the side, "Well...I was sent here by an evil pony, who calls himself 'King Sombra'"

"Why did he send you here?" Snake asked.

"Cause...me and my friends went to challenge him"

Akiba chuckled, "Um you look like you're really harmless, how did you pose any threat?"

Fluttershy looked a bit annoyed again, "My friends are actually pretty strong, I'm not much of a fighter but I have to be there, I'm an element of Harmony"

"What's an Element of Harmony?" Meryl asked.

"It's a form of Magic activated by Friendship"

"Oh good God", Akiba said.

Fluttershy turned to Raiden, "Um can you please tell him to stop being rude, it's kinda, sorta...annoying me so..."

"I got it", Raiden approached Akiba, "Shut up or I'll throw you off this plane", Fluttershy was amazed on how Raiden can swtich between gentle and savage almost seamlessly.

Akiba backed up a little as Raiden went back to Fluttershy, "You may continue"

Fluttershy nodded, "Well The Elements are activated by me and my friends, there are six, I represent Kindness"

"I can see that, you're very gentle", Raiden said.

"Oh, thank you", she blushed a bit from the compliment, "My friend Rarity represents Generosity, she's really nice"

"Sounds like it", Otacon said.

"Then there's Pinkie Pie, she represents Laughter, she's a good friend, but she can be pretty loud sometimes, especially when she talks about parties"

"Hey Akiba, that could be a friend for you", Edward said, earning a sarcastic brief glare from Akiba.

"Then there's Rainbow Dash, she represents Loyalty, we went to Flight Camp together, she's tough as nails and doesn't like slackers, but her heart's always in the right place"

"Sounds like a pony version of Meryl", Raiden said.

"I like that one, gotta introduce us sometime", Meryl said.

"I'll try, then there's Applejack, she represents Honesty, she's a farmer pony who always produces fresh apples"

"Sounds like a hard working pony", Snake said.

"Yeah, she is, then there's Twilight Sparkle, The Princess of Friendship, she represents Magic"

"Princess of Friendship? That's new, but interesting", Raiden said.

"We went to challenge him but he blasted me into a portal to this world, I don't know what happened to my friends, but the same may have happened to them, I'm really worried", Fluttershy said.

"Maybe they're fine, maybe they won and are trying to bring you back", Raiden said.

"I hope so"

"Wow kid, sounds like quite a team you have there kid", Snake said.

"Thanks, so are you Solid Snake?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I am, I take it Raiden has mentioned me"

"Yeah, he said your brother was evil, I'm so sorry to hear that, Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria, had to deal with her sister turning evil, luckily me and my friends were able to save her, maybe one day your brother will be reformed and you can have a happy family"

Snake wanted to shoot that down but seeing Fluttershy's hopeful smile put a damper on that, he could see she meant that and wanted to believe his brother could be reformed, that kinda gave Snake weird emotions, that someone he just met seemed genuinely sorry for his situation and wanted it set right. Snake decided to humor Fluttershy.

"Yeah, maybe, I'd like that"

"That sounds great, though first thing's first, I need to get home, I hope my friends can help, though if they can't, do you know a way to do it from this side?"

Raiden shook his head, "We don't have that type of technology unfortunately, hopefully your friends pull through", that earned a worried look from Fluttershy, "Yeah, me too, I miss them, and my animals"

"Until then you can stay with us", Raiden said.

"Yeah, you can stay on this ship while we deal with this war", Otacon said.

"We'll keep you safe", Meryl said.

"Thanks, so what are all your names?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well you know Raiden and Solid Snake, my name is Meryl Silverburgh, these are my teammates, Edward, Jonathan and my husband Johnny Sasaki, or Akiba as we call him"

The others waved to Fluttershy.

"I am Meryl's father, Colonel Roy Campbell, I run this operation"

"The name's Drebin, I supply the weapons", Drebin made a gun gesture with his hand.

"I'm Mei Ling, I also command certain attacks"

"I am Dr. Hal Emmerich, or you may call me Otacon, I am the engineer of this team"

"My name is Sunny, Mr. Raiden found me after my mom died, then Mr. Emmerich raised me as his own"

"Aw, that's so sweet of him, sorry about your mom though"

"It's ok, Mr. Snake says my mom's in a better place and she's still watching me"

"That she is", she them noticed Drebin's pet monkey, "Aw that's a cute monkey"

Akiba scoffed, "Cute? As if"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Sasaki, you wanna say hi to him, you're more than welcome to Fluttershy", Drebin said.

Fluttershy approached it as it drank from from what was left of Drebin's soda, the others just watching, they didn't seem to mind Fluttrshy being around.

Though while she was playing with the monkey, Snake, Raiden & Meryl huddled together.

"I'm not to sure about her being with us though", Snake said.

"Why not Snake? She's a nice pony", Raiden said.

"That's the thing, she seems too pure-hearted, if she sees the horrors of this world, it could negatively affect her, and it may affect that Element thing she has", Snake replied.

"Well she said she's dealt with stuff like this in her world, she's here cause some evil King banished her, so her world does have it's ups and downs too", Meryl said.

"Still, kinda worried for the girl", Snake said.

"I'm worried too, I don't want her seeing anything she's not ready to see, she found it scary enough seeing a hostage situation, if she sees any casualties it could affect her, we just need to keep her on the Cargo Plane with Otacon, she'll be safe here", Raiden said.

"Another thing, suppose her friends never come, if this King is really bad, what if he's killed them or something?" Snake asked.

"Lets not think like that, for her sake", Raiden stated.

"Raiden's right, lets remain positive, who knows, maybe she's a gift, our key to bringing peace to this world", Meryl said.

"That might be over-shooting, but I do kinda hope you're right", Raiden said.

Meanwhile with Liquid Snake, he wasn't too happy about his men getting killed and his current plans being thwarted, but no matter, he would launch his next attack soon and take his revenge.

"Looks like Snake is ready to really give a fight, I say bring it on brother, once I defeat you I will prove that I am the Superior Snake, and be a greater warrior than Big Boss himself", Liquid then slammed his fist down, "I'm sure of it"

* * *

 **Soon Fluttershy will see the Metal Gears in action, hope she's not too horrified, or will she end up adapting to her enviorment?**


	3. Base Raid

**Fluttershy is pretty quiet, maybe she can join Snake on a stealth mission**

* * *

Fluttershy had been given a place to stay on the cargo plane, she would be bunking with Raiden.

"Ok, we got an extra mattress for you, you'll sleep in my room so I can keep an eye on you"

Fluttershy nodded, "Thanks Raiden"

She laid down on the mattress, Raiden kneeled next to her, "I still feel kinda bad for scaring you before, I don't know what came over me"

Fluttershy nodded, "It's fine, given the circumstances I can't blame you, besides you're really sweet now, and if you can be that scary to me, maybe you can be that scary to protect me"

Raiden nodded, "Sure thing, now sleep tight"

"Are you gonna get some sleep?"

Raiden shook his head, "First I gotta check with Snake, I must be vigilant, never know when a mission could come up"

"Ok, be here soon", Fluttershy said.

Raiden nodded and went to his allies, they were already planning the next course of attack.

"We need to head east, reports say Liquid's men were marching through the area, probably just another base of operations but we need to squash in nonetheless, any town we don't save, an innocent person may die", Campbell said.

"Do we have precise coordinates, or do we have to retcon the area?" Snake asked.

"We have a location, the bases are likely scattered, some sources say one of the bases is designated to powering up Gekkos, so we need to definatley hit that before the others", Campbell said.

"We'll split up again, I can handle one area, Raiden can handle another & Meryl's group can handle one", Snake said.

"Sounds like a good plan", Campbell said.

"I can lead some troops to retcon as well", Mei Ling said.

"Well done, now that's tomorrow, you're all dismissed for now", Campbell said.

Before they split, Campbell called Raiden, "Mind coming over Raiden?"

Raiden approached him.

"Raiden, I'm sure you know this, but be sure to let your Pegasus friend know not to follow you or anyone else outside this ship, she must remain a secret, God only knows what will happen if Liquid found out about her", Campbell said.

Raiden nodded, "Will do Colonel, I will keep Fluttershy safe"

"Another thing...be careful with your emotions, I know things aren't going well with Rose and-"

"Colonel, with all due respect, I'd rather not talk about my domestic issues, I'm focused on serving this team and protecting Fluttershy"

Campbell nodded as Raiden went back to the room with Fluttershy, she had fallen asleep.

"She looks so cute..." he approached her and kissed her head before getting to sleep himself.

The next day, they had approached the area in question.

"Ok team, you know your mission, now Mei Ling had just sent men to do recon on the area, all you have to do is go down there and take out any Metal Gear you find", Campbell said.

"Right, everyone here is ready too, well I think they are", Snake turned to Raiden, "You focused there Raiden?"

Raiden nodded, "I'm fine Snake, don't worry about me"

Snake then noticed Fluttershy approach.

"Hey, are all going on a mission now?" Fluttershy asked.

They each nodded.

"Well, try to come back in one piece, I don't want any of you getting hurt", Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry kid, we're professionals, this shouldn't take too long", Snake said.

"If you want, you can over with me and help me monitor, usually help Snake from this area", Otacon said.

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok, I will"

The plane landed, Snake, Raiden, Meryl & her team got off and went to their mission.

Since the plane was about a few miles south of the base, they used Drebin's Van to go the rest of the way.

Fluttershy stayed behind and noticed a camera with them.

"What's that?"

"My Metal Gear Mk III, it's gonna follow Snake, Meryl's team & Raiden have cameras on them, but mine interacts with Snake and helps him more", Otacon said.

Fluttershy sat back and watched the teams enter the enemy bases.

So far so good, the teams were able to maneuver through the area, Meryl's team was more of an open area, not much cover but they managed.

"Wow, they work together so well, it's almost like magic", Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it's the nanomachines in their bodies, it helps them maneuver around and act as one, not to mention it also reduces hunger and prevents you from needing the bathroom", Otacon said.

"Then why does that one guy look all sick?"

They noticed Johnny holding his backside, "Oh no! Not again!"

Otacon face palmed, "He doesn't use them, and he has constant diarrhea"

Fluttershy looked grossed out, "That's...kinda gross"

They noticed that Raiden's area was well taken care off, his area seemed to have more hostages, so he easily took out the enemy soliders and rescued the hostages, Fluttershy turned away from most of the fighting, since Raiden basically slashed and stabbed all the soldiers, but Otacon usually would tell her when it's over, and she watched him rescue the hostages.

"He's so great", Fluttershy said.

With Snake, he snuck around, pretty much avoiding all unnecessary combat.

"He doesn't seem to fight much", Fluttershy said.

"He only fights if he absolutely needs to", Otacon said.

"That's a good mindset to have", Fluttershy said.

Snake snuck around avoiding the soldiers, though the ones that did spot him were quickly dealt with before they can call for back up.

"Wow, he's quick", Fluttershy said.

Snake snuck in until he saw an area where the Metal Gears were being processed.

"Liquid Snake says to have these finished before the end of the day tomorrow!" a soldier said.

"There they are Snake, Campbell wants those taken out of commission, destroying them now will cause too much attention, but if we disable them, that should do the trick", Otacon said.

"One problem, if we disable them, they can simply be reinstated", Snake said.

"This is only a delay, once we're sure there's no innocents in the area, we can form an airstrike, for now get those things off line, fine the data base and hook the Mk III to it, and I'll handle it from here", Otacon said.

"Right, on it", Snake snuck by the area, avoiding all the soldiers in pursuit of the control area.

Once there he spotted a scientist putting some battle data in the Gekko, and then Snake used his M9 Tranquilizer to take the scientist out.

Snake then hooked the Mk III to the machine, Otacon managed to hack the network and get to work.

"Ok, almost there and-"

An alert had gone off in the base and the screen Otacon was working on went offline.

"What happened!?" Snake asked.

Otacon looked surprised, "Oh no, Liquid had a countermeasure for my hacking! The base is set off! Snake, get out of there!" Otacon shouted.

The alert wasn't just for Snake, Meryl & Raiden heard the alerts in their areas too.

"Otacon, what happened?" Raiden asked.

"Liquid had the networks booby trapped, you need to get out of there!"

Fluttershy panicked a bit, she was worried they were gonna get hurt.

To make things worse, the Gekko went online and went in pursuit of the raiders.

"Oh no! The Gekko are active!"

The plane lowered so when the others arrived, they can easily board it.

Meryl's team had to fight extra hard since more soldiers were deployed there and some Gekko arrived as well.

"Keep moving!" Meryl shouted.

Snake contacted Drebin, "Get to Meryl's area first! She has more on her!"

"On it", Drebin drove over to Meryl and her group and used the van to barge into the base and activated the machine guns on his van to shoot the enemy soldiers while Meryl and her group boarded.

"One down, or rather 4 down", Drebin said and drove off.

Snake had taken care of a group of enemies and was able to go back to sneaking around to escape the area, Raiden on the other hand choose to use force and have his sword take out many enemies, leaving dead bodies and splattered blood in his path, and used those same tactics against the Gekko.

Drebin had driven to Snake's area and waited nearby for Snake to show.

Some soldier ran outside and shot at the van but Drebin's guns took care of them, though some Gekko arrived to make things harder.

Meryl went uptop and used a Grenade Launcher to shoot the Gekko, she held it off long enough for Snake to enter the Van.

"Get to Raiden!" Snake shouted.

Drebin went into high gear and drove off.

Fluttershy was really concerned now, especially for Raiden, she started getting paranoid that he was gonna get killed.

Raiden used his speed to run out the base, cutting everything in his path, from doors to soldiers, and managed to get outside and jump on top of the van as it drove by.

"Didn't even need to stop", Drebin said and just drove off.

Fluttershy sighed in relief, but her heart still pounded, she wasn't too thrilled about the danger they were all in, and she felt so helpless that her friends could die and she can't do anything.

Some Gekko followed the Van as it drove to the cargo plane, so Snake, Raiden & Meryl shot at them with Grenade Launchers.

"Really could use that Rail Gun right about now", Snake said.

The got closer to the Plane and it opened for Drebin's van to drive into the cargo area.

"Almost there!" Drebin shouted.

As they got closer, a Gekko was in hot pursuit, and unfortunately the Grenade Launchers were on empty.

"Go faster Drebin!" Meryl shouted.

"I'm giving it all she's got!" Drebin said.

They managed to board the plane and started taking off.

But before it can get off the air, a Gekko jumped to it, so Raiden jumped at the Gekko and slashed it to prevent it from damaging the plane, but unfortunatley the plane started taking off.

"Raiden! He's gonna get left behind!" Snake shouted.

Raiden tried jumping from the Gekko to the plane but it was too high of a jump, luckily Fluttershy arrived and flew down to Raiden and grabbed his hand.

"Got'cha!" she flew Raiden to the Cargo Plane as the door closed, leaving the enemies behind.

Raiden panted, it was a close call, Fluttershy hugged him, "I was so worried about you"

Raiden nodded, "Thanks, you really saved me back there"

Otacon went to them, "At least you're all ok, and it looks like most of the Gekko were destroyed after all, though now we need to be extra careful, Liquid has a lot of things planned out, he seems two steps ahead, so we gotta step it up a bit"

Snake nodded, "Yeah, all of us need to"

Campbell arrived, "Well the mission still had it's success, we dealt a damage to Liquid's plans and we may have bought ourselves extra time, but we need to be vigilante"

They all nodded then went their separate ways, Raiden decided to off, "Wonder if I can get out of this cyber suit for a bit? I'd like to feel like a person again"

Fluttershy followed him, "Please don't scare me like that again Raiden, if I wasn't quick enough you would have gotten left behind"

Raiden smiled at her, "Relax, I've done crazy things before"

Fluttershy flew up to him with a stern look, "That doesn't excuse anything, I would feel really scared if you weren't here with me, seeing you risk your life back there, sent such an odd feeling in my stomach, one I didn't really care for, I need you near me Raiden, I need to know you'll be safe"

Raiden sighed, "Fluttershy, I know you're scared, but I have a duty to do, so you need to accept that, I'm ready to die for this cause"

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm aware of that, so I have only one thing to say, to make sure you stay safe...I want to join you on your missions"

* * *

 **What will their answer be?**


	4. Basic Drills

**Fluttershy has a lot of training to do**

* * *

Raiden couldn't believe his ears, "Fluttershy, these missions are dangerous, I'm not gonna let you endanger yourself"

"But I need to be near you, it's scary and all but when I was with my friends, as scary as it was I knew I had to be there to help them, I need to do that now", Fluttershy argued.

"No, out of the question, I'm not gonna risk your safety", Raiden said.

Fluttershy groaned, "But Raiden, I need this, I don't like feeling helpless, if anyone can help me be more confident and more useful it's you, Snake and everyone else, please Raiden, I care about your safety"

"Well I care about yours, besides you're gonna end up going through intense training before they even consider you for the battlefield, and no offence but you're kinda delicate"

"I know I am, maybe you can help me on that, truth be told I don't like this feeling of being so shy, I've attempted to overcome it but I tend to relapse"

"Fluttershy"

"No, let me finish, now I realize this is a lot but I'd like to think I ended up in this world for a reason, and that reason is to help you win this war against Liquid Snake and finally overcome my shyness"

Raiden sighed, "This isn't the best way, please Fluttershy, I don't want you going through any trauma"

Fluttershy pouted, "I'm going to learn this stuff one way or another"

Raiden face palmed, "You really want this?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Even though you've barely been here two days and you don't really know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Hey the first night me and my friends really got together we fought an Evil Alicorn", Fluttershy argued.

"An ali-what?" Raiden asked.

"Alicorn, it's a winged Unicorn, only 4 exist in my world"

"Including the one you fought?"

"Yeah, that was Princess Luna, one of the princesses of my world"

"Oh right, I remember you saying something like that to Snake about a evil sister turned good, wow, hell of an accomplishment on your first night"

"Yes, I even did some stealth stuff in a town of Equality loving ponies"

Raiden raised his eyebrow, "A what?"

"Long story...but seriously, I need this Raiden, I want to be able to help this cause, and I need to know you and the others will be safe, more importantly, I don't want to be afraid anymore", Fluttershy looked at Raiden with pleading eyes.

Raiden sighed, "Great, cute eyes...ok fine, but this isn't gonna be easy Fluttershy", Raiden warned.

"I know, but I'm ready for it, I once trained with my friend Rainbow Dash, and she's pretty tough, so I think I got this"

Raiden sighed, "Anyway we'll start tomorrow, I just wanna remove my cybernetics and heal up"

Fluttershy nodded, "Alright, would you like me to make you a snack?"

Raiden waved his hand, "No I'm good"

"Oh...alright then"

Fluttershy then went about her business, Raiden was concerned, "I hope you know what you're doing 'Shy", Fluttershy said.

The next day, the plane landed in a desserted area, everyone was outside while Fluttershy was waiting for her training to start.

Raiden was on his way out, no longer a Cyber Ninja, then Snake approached him,

"This isn't a good idea Raiden, she's not capable of something like this, she's gonna get hurt", Snake said.

"I tried telling her but she's really insistent on this", Raiden said.

"Well we'll just let her try the basics, maybe she'll come to her senses", Snake said.

"Hopefully", Raiden said.

Outside Fluttershy is jogging in place to warm up, Akiba having a small laugh at her expense.

"She's such a weirdo"

Meryl turned to him, "Don't call anyone else a weirdo"

Akiba took some offense to that, then noticed Snake and Raiden come outside.

"Fluttershy, before we start, I'm gonna ask again...do you really want to do this? You might have to kill someone", Raiden said.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No I don't, Snake avoids it, and he does fine"

Snake turned to Raiden, "She's right, it's possible to be non-lethal", he turned back to Fluttershy, "But it's also a lot harder to pull off"

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm ready"

As the two approached, Fluttershy said one thing, "Oh by the way Raiden...you look much more handsome without the ninja thing"

Raiden blushed a bit, "Don't try to butter me up Fluttershy, you have training to do", he looked away, earning a small chuckle from Fluttershy.

"You sound so cute when flustered"

Raiden looked annoyed, "Just start your training"

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok, guide me"

"Just start with some basic exercise, like push-ups, give me 20", Snake said.

"Ok", Fluttershy went for the push up.

After a minute, Fluttershy seemed to be struggling, "Come on, almost there!"

She pushed up to the top, "One!"

Then she plopped on the ground, Akiba burst out laughing, "Wow, all that and she can only do one!?"

Raiden looked annoyed, "Seriously?"

Fluttershy looked to them, "Sorry, I'm a little rusty, I don't do this stuff too much, and when I do, I'm used to using my wings, not my hooves"

"Fine, try it with your wings", Raiden said.

Fluttershy did so, a little better than the push-ups.

"Well she's got that at least", Snake said.

Fluttershy tried some other stuff, she struggled with the sit-ups, only doing like 5 before she started whining about the burn in her abs.

Then she tried jumping jacks, but she tripped.

She tried pull ups, but she couldn't lift up, she tried cheating a bit by using her wings but Raiden caught her.

"Don't even think about it Fluttershy, no wings"

Fluttershy pouted and kept struggling, to no avail.

The day went on and it looks like she barely made progress, she had a hard time with the simple stuff.

"Fluttershy, you can't expect to be on the field if you can't do something as simple as a regular push-up", Raiden said.

Fluttershy panted, "I'll keep trying, I swear!"

Raiden shook his head, "This is a bad idea, you're not cut out for this, I'm sorry but I can't continue this, I won't watch you put yourself through this, you don't need to fight, that's nothing to be ashamed of"

Fluttershy looked saddened, "But Raiden...I want to learn, I want to help you"

"I'm sorry 'Shy, but I don't want you getting hurt", Raiden said.

"But..."

Snake turned to Raiden, "No one's good off the bat, let her keep trying if she wants, a little training never hurt anybody"

Raiden looked to Snake, "She can't do it, she's too gentle"

"Yeah, she makes Otacon look tough", Akiba said, much to Fluttershy and Otacon's annoyance.

"Akiba, you barely count as a soldier, so you shouldn't talk", Raiden said, then he turned to Fluttershy, "Go rest up, you can try again tomorrow"

Fluttershy eagerly nodded, "Ok, thanks" she flew by, then went back to kiss his cheek, "Thanks for giving me a chance"

Raiden grumbled a bit, "Fine, just go Fluttershy"

Fluttershy nodded and went in, Snake turned to Raiden, "You really care about her, kinda weird since you barely know her, but considering she's from a land where Harmony reigns supreme, maybe she radiates it a bit"

Raiden eyed Snake a moment, then simply went inside.

When he got inside, he saw that Fluttershy had fallen asleep on the floor, "Looks like she wore herself out", he went to her and picked her up, taking her to her bed and placing her down.

"Fluttershy...you're the sweetest thing, you shouldn't have to do this, but I guess Snake's right, you do deserve a chance"

He left her there for her to nap and left the room, "Sleep tight"

The next day Fluttershy tried again, doing a bit better with the push ups and other stuff, but she was still having a little trouble, she wasn't used to much physical exercise other than using her wings.

After finally getting the 20 Push-Ups after what seemed like forever, they tried doing the sit-ups again but her abs hurt.

"I can't, it hurts, my stomach feels like it's on fire"

"That's good, it means you're burning fat", Otacon said.

Fluttershy glared, "I'm not fat!"

Otacon stepped back, earning a chuckle from Akiba & Drebin.

Raiden approached her, "Come on, you just need some motivation, I'm sure you can do it"

Fluttershy had an idea, "I know what to do, Raiden come over to me and hold my lower hooves, keep your head close"

Raiden did so, "Ok, now what?"

Fluttershy laid back, and did her sit up, but when she got to the top, she kissed Raiden's cheek, much to his awkwardness, "What was that?"

"My motivation, eveytime I do a sit-up, I get to kiss you, or you can kiss me"

Raiden blushed, "This is highly irregular!"

Akiba then made mock kiss noises, until Meryl elbowed him, making him stop.

"Please Raiden, you're really cute, so it gives me motivation"

Raiden turned to Snake, who simply shrugged, "Go for it, no big deal, whatever helps her"

Raiden sighed, "Fine, but don't go around telling people"

Fluttershy nodded and went back to the sit ups, kissing Raiden with each successful sit-up, Raiden wondering how it came to this.

After a little more exercise, Raiden came up with an idea.

"Ok Fluttershy, I want you to run a course"

"Ok, sounds easy enough"

"An Obstacle course", Raiden said.

Fluttershy looked confused, then saw some obstacles planted, tires, rope climbing and hurdles.

"I'll keep it simple for now, just run through there, and we'll see how fast you can do it"

"I'm not so sure I can do that"

"Of course you can, just do your best", Raiden said.

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok, for you Raiden", Fluttershy went to the course and got ready.

"On your mark, get set...GO!" Raiden said and Fluttershy ran.

First came the tires, which she stumbled over at first and made a mess, but tried pressing on, tripping after she finished.

Raiden cringed a little but he figured let her keep trying.

When it came time to climb the wall, she tried cheating by using her wings to fly up but Raiden called, "No wings Fluttershy!"

He heard her groan as she struggled to climb up, but fell each time, finally after about 5 minutes she got over the wall and went to the hurdles.

She jumped a few times and actually did well, maybe natural instinct, though halfway through she tripped over a hurdle and then fell into a bunch of other hurdles, causing a mess.

Raiden ran to her, "Fluttershy, are you hurt!?"

Fluttershy popped her head out, she looked humiliated, "Not too much, well on the outside at least"

They then heard some laughing from Akiba, "Holy shit that was the most funniest thing, stuff like that should be sent to those wacky home video type shows, man that was a train wreck with wings", he continued laughing, eventually causing Fluttershy to burst into tears.

"I can't do it! I'm a failure!" she flew inside the cargo plane.

"Fluttershy wait!" Raiden called, then angrily turned to Akiba, "What the hell was that about!? I told you along with everyone else that she's sensative! You didn't need to laugh at her like that! Way to be a jackass!" Raiden then went in the plane to look for Fluttershy.

Snake approached Akiba, "You're not perfect either, but I'm guessing that's why you taunt her, to feel better about yourself, is that it?"

Akiba was speechless, soon the others simply left, leaving Akiba to feel like a drag.

Raiden looked for Fluttershy and heard whimpering in their room, he looked in and saw her sobbing face down on her pillow, he then approached her, "Fluttershy?"

She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry for wasting your time"

Raiden stroked her mane, "Don't be, you tried hard and that's all that matters"

She continued sobbing face down, so he picked her up and pulled her into a hug and sat back on his bed, "Listen, don't listen to Akiba, he's just a real jerk sometimes"

"It's not what he said, it's the fact that I couldn't do it, though his laughing and rude remarks did help, as well as bring back painful memories of when foals in school would laugh at me for not being able to fly as well as the others"

Raiden stroked her hair, "You used to be a weak flyer?"

"I still am pretty much"

"That's not what I saw the other day, you flew in to save me from those Metal Gears, that's some good flying"

"Because I needed to, I had to help you, I got scared of the idea of you getting left behind"

"Because you were motivated, like the sit up kissing, you can do this Fluttershy, granted I would prefer it if you didn't because I don't want you to get hurt, but I do think you can do it, you sound like such an amazing girl"

Fluttershy weakly smiled, "Thanks Raiden, you're the best thing since I landed in this world"

Raiden nodded, "And I'm happy I found you"

Fluttershy kissed Raiden's cheek again, "I love you"

Raiden simply nodded, "Yeah, sure thing", he laid Fluttershy down next to him, "Just rest up, we can try again later if you'd like, for now you need a nap"

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok, I will, thanks", she drifted off to sleep while Raiden laid back and thought about a lot of things, Fluttershy, his mission, the fate of the world...Rose.

Raiden eventually fell asleep himself, with Fluttershy near him, both at peace for the moment.

* * *

 **Probably a bit mushy but it comes like that to Fluttershy, plus Raiden seems to have a sensitive streak when not fighting, but soon enough Fluttershy will be ready.**


	5. More Skills & New Feelings

**Can Fluttershy handle the field?**

* * *

As the days went on, Fluttershy had improved in her training, she was doing the basic exercises easier, soon the Obstacle course also became an easier feat for her, and she got to show off some flying prowess, despite her usually being shy about the flying at least back home, here everyone was impressed.

Soon came time for some hand-to-hand combat.

"Ok Fluttershy, time for some CQC", Raiden said.

"What's CQC?" Fluttershy asked.

"Close Quarters Combat, it was innovated by an old solider known as 'The Boss', she taught Snake's father, Snake learned from researching his moves", Raiden said.

"Snake's father was a solider?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, Snake can tell you all about it, if he wants to", Raiden said.

"I'll tell you later, it's a long story, for now just practice it, we even have a volunteer", Snake gestured to Akiba.

"Who me?" Akiba said.

"Yes you, get your ass over there", Snake said.

Akiba went to Fluttershy and got into a fighting position.

"Ok you both ready?" Snake asked.

"Um, I don't know what I'm supposed to do", Fluttershy said.

"Right, I'll demonstrate it", Snake approached Akiba, "Ok, attack me"

Akiba hesitated before attack, prompting annoyance from Snake, "Do it!"

Akiba went to attack but Snake grabbed his arm and flipped him down and went for a punch but stopped inches from his face, "Something like that, it's more about taking your enemy down, a good form of non-lethal combat"

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok"

"There's many ways to do it, but try it out, just take him down as he's going for an attack", Snake said.

Fluttershy nodded and waited for Akiba to attack, when he went in she freaked out and flew away from him.

"Ok that didn't go well, try again", Snake said.

Fluttershy flew to him, as he went to attack again, she flew away again, causing an annoyance from Akiba.

"I can't work with her, she's too afraid"

"Don't go in too rough, take it easy, she's a beginner", Raiden said.

"Aw come on, when I went to boot camp I got yelled at and beaten on day one, she's been training for days and she still cant cut it, why does she get it easier?" Akiba asked.

"Because I said so, now stop your complaining and do what I say!" Raiden said.

Akiba groaned and went to Fluttershy again, and did a light jab at her, hitting her face, causing her to whimper.

"I said take it easy!" Raiden shouted.

"I did! She's just being a wuss!" Akiba argued.

"You fucking jackass, when I get my hands on you!" Raiden went to him but Snake held him back, while Akiba got into a fighting stance.

"Raiden, calm down!" Snake shouted.

Raiden huffed a bit before cooling, "Sorry, lost my cool a bit"

"A bit?" Akiba asked.

"Akiba, shut the hell up!" Snake shouted.

Akiba pouted a bit.

"Meryl, think you can handle things for now?" Snake asked.

"Sure thing", she approached Fluttershy, "Ready?"

Fluttershy nodded and put her hooves up, ready to fight.

"Here it comes", Meryl did a very slow punch, allowing Fluttershy to grab it and twist Meryl's arm, but she rolled through and then grabbed Fluttershy and held her close to her body and aimed a knife at her throat, much to Fluttershy's shock.

"You need to be a little quicker and make sure they stay down, otherwise this can happen", Meryl explained.

Fluttershy gulped and nodded, they got into a stance.

"Why don't you try attacking me, and I can show you first hand how to do this"

Fluttershy looked unsure, "Um...'m not too sure if that's the best idea"

"I won't hurt you"

"Yeah but I don't wanna accidentally hit you either"

Meryl scoffed, "I can take a punch, just try it, attack me with ferocity"

Fluttershy nodded and approached her, she got into a position and threw a punch, a really light and soft punch that Meryl didn't even bother trying to grab into a CQC hold.

"Really? That's it?"

"I'm not very good at fighting, I can't throw a punch"

Meryl sighed, "Gotta teach you to really throw a punch, ok just punch me however you like and I'll show you"

Fluttershy nodded and punched again, this time Meryl grabbing the punch and then bringing Fluttershy down into a pin.

"Like that"

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok"

Meryl helped up Fluttershy, "That wasn't so bad right?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "Not really"

"Ok, let's keep practicing"

They spend the next hour practicing the take downs, Fluttershy started getting a knack for it, though her take downs at first were a little soft, Meryl encouraged her to be a little more rough, saying she can take it.

Soon Fluttershy had gotten good at the CQC, at least the basics.

"Good work, you're getting much better", Raiden said.

"Wow, I'm really doing it aren't I!" Fluttershy seemed so excited.

Meryl patted her a bit, "Yeah, not bad there"

"Thanks, though I hope I didn't hurt you"

"I'm fine, like I said, I can handle it, I've been doing this around 10 years", Meryl said.

"Who taught you this stuff?" Fluttershy asked.

"I had some basic training, though I had to learn a lot on the field, Snake managed to help me in that regard during the Shadow Moses Incident"

"Shadow Moses, Raiden mentioned that to me, saying something about it being Liquid Snake's first major attack"

"Yeah it was", Snake said.

"So Snake, you said you researched these techniques from your father?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's sorta my father, I'm his clone so on technical terms that makes him my father", Snake said.

"A clone? How does that work?"

"It's complicated to explain, they just go this DNA, made it exact and had a woman be the surrogate mother, me and Liquid were both born like that"

"Oh, but why did they wanna clone your father?"

"Because he was considered one of the greatest soldiers of all time, he made a name for himself during what was known as Operation Snake Eater, where they encountered the Shagohod, an inspiration for the Current Metal Gears, he destroyed it and became a legend, known as many names, Naked Snake, Punished Snake, Venom Snake, or his most recent one, Big Boss"

"Wow, so is he retired?"

"No...he's dead"

Fluttershy's ears drooped, "Oh, sorry to hear"

"Don't be, I'm the one who killed him"

Fluttershy's eyes widened, "What!? Why would you kill your own father!?"

"I had no choice, while he was once a great solider, over time his mind became corrupt with wanting his own world, and he was gonna do anything to get that, no matter the price"

Fluttershy couldn't believe it, "Your father became evil?"

"Sorta, not evil, just misguided, me killing him is like putting a poor animal out of it's misery"

Fluttershy looked infuriated, "How can you think like that!? He's your father! And DON'T use that putting an animal out it's misery term with me! I absolutely HATE that term!"

Everyone looked taken back.

"Wow, she's pissed, has anyone seen her all pissed? This is new to me", Akiba said.

"Shut up Akiba!" Fluttershy shouted, causing him to hide behind a crate, earning a chuckle from Raiden.

Fluttershy turned to Snake, "Do you have anything to say for yourself Snake!?

"Kid, you don't understand, this isn't your little Harmonic world of Equestria, in this world things like this just happen, besides he was barely a father, he gave up me and my brother at birth, that's one of the reasons he's so messed up in the head, luckily I became devoid of emotions at a young age otherwise I would be as pissed as he is"

"Snake, he was your father though, it's like you don't even care"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, it doesn't matter in the end, I do my duty and what's right for this world"

Fluttershy looked away, "I can't bear to hear anymore"

"Point is, you know about Big Boss, and quite honestly, he himself barely considered me his son, so I barely consider him my father"

Fluttershy growled, "I don't want to hear anymore! I'm going to my room for now!" Fluttershy rushed off, with Raiden following her.

Akiba came out of his hiding spot, "Wow, she's a real jerk under all that niceness"

Everyone glared at him for that, "What? What did I say?"

Raiden went to the room to find Fluttershy, who was sitting on her bed and tending to her shoulder, "Are you hurt?"

"Not too much, I think I strained my shoulder a bit during practice, but I should be fine"

Raiden sat on his bed adjacent to her, "Looks like you got a little steamed back there, never seen you blow your top"

"Yeah, sorry about that, maybe I just got a little frustrated about what Snake said, it just sounded so horrible"

"It does sound horrible, unfortunately it's a fact of life as far as he's concerned"

"Still, I think I also just feel bad for him, his brother and his fathers are enemies of his in a war, and he doesn't seem to care that they oppose him, what about his mother?"

"His mother did care for him, so there's that, she actually considered Snake her son"

"Well that's one bright spot"

Raiden put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Just remember, things are just different around here, this world is not the best place right now, that's why we're here, to take down these robots and save this world, then maybe families can just live together in peace, now truth be told I once scoffed at the idea of Peace & Kindness, thinking it's a longshot, but you've shown to me that it's not as big of a longshot as I once thought it was, that maybe it is possible for a world to be peaceful, maybe not perfect but peaceful for the most part, even Akiba said Kindness is a good thing, granted he's being a bit of a jerk, but Meryl said he's just like that sometimes, nothing personal, one thing that worries me though is that if you join us and fight with us...I'm worried you'll lose that innocence to you, you have such a loving and caring personality, I don't want that tarnished by war"

Fluttershy nodded a bit, "I appreciate your concern, but I still want to join you, since this training I've felt a bit better about myself, more confident, I can finally toughen up and really protect people, those I care about, my friends, and you"

Raiden nodded, "Just promise me that you'll never stop being the caring Pegasus I found the other day, you'll always have a reason to be kind and gentle"

Fluttershy put her hoof on his face, "Ok Raiden, I promise you"

Raiden smiled and kissed her head, "Glad to hear that"

Fluttershy then hugged him, he returned it and rubbed her mane.

"So...it sounds like you REALLY love animals"

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah, my job is to take care of them after all"

"It's also your special talent too, I take it you have a lot of animals in your home"

"Yes, I have a whole cottage full of them, sometimes I even find more exotic types, like Breezies"

Raiden raised his eyebrow, "Breezies? What are those?"

"Really tiny creatures, almost insect like, they speak their own language, I visit them on occasion, sometimes with a friend of mine named Tree Hugger"

Raiden held in a laugh, "Tree Hugger? Wow"

"She has a neat way of looking at life, she can sense vibes in people"

"Vibes? What is she a hippie?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, but tell me, what is the most strangest creature you've ever seen"

Fluttershy pondered, "While I wouldn't say strange, the most interesting creature I know is my friend Discord, he's a Draconequus"

Raiden once again was confused, "A Dragon what?"

"A draconequus, a hybrid creature with a horse's head, he has body parts of many different animals"

"Hm, sounds more like a Chimera"

"No, a chimera is 3 creatures, with 3 heads, Discord has one had and interspecies body parts, you'll have to see him for yourself to understand, but he's a good friend, he used to be our enemy, once we reformed him we became the best of friends"

"Good to know, gee with your love of animals, you'd fit in well as the leader of Foxhound, their agents are named after various animals"

"Sounds neat! Like what though?"

"There was one group from Shadow Moses, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Psycho Mantis, Decoy Octopus, Gray Fox & Revolver Ocelot just to name a few, I don't really know any of them, except Ocelot, Snake knows them, he killed most of them"

Fluttershy pouted, "I thought for a moment they were good"

"They were led by Liquid Snake, except Gray Fox, he was against Liquid, they were known as FOXHOUND, Wold was the lone sniper as her named implied, Raven was the Shaman and used heavy weapons, Mantis was the group psychic, he can use psychogenesis, telekinesis & telepathy, Octopus was a master of disguise, Ocelot was second in command but soon took over, and Liquid was the mastermind, he wanted to use a Metal Gear, a model called REX to take over the world"

"That Psycho Mantis guy sounds pretty scary"

"Yeah, Snake said he was a freaky person to fight"

"Sounds like it, so Snake killed them all?"

"Yeah, truth be told he sorta regrets it, since they were all just doing their jobs, some of them barely liked the fighting, and they even gave Snake a few words of their wisdom before dying"

Fluttershy sighed, "Being a solider seems hard"

"It is, we go through a lot, which is why I didn't want you becoming one"

"Raiden, I understand the risks, I'm willing to take them, I know you care but please stop worrying so much!" Fluttershy stated aggressively.

Raiden stared a moment, "You do want this...I won't deny it any further...I just hate the idea of something bad happening to you, I really care about you Fluttershy, these last few days getting to know you, you're an amazing person, and you're not even technically a person, I think you've gotten a little bold based on how vocal you were before, I just want to make sure you truly are willing to take these risks, a key part of being a solider is taking an opportunity and knowing when to strike, that's something we really need to instill in you, just promise me you'll be careful if you ever go out there, I mean I'll be there for you, but remember to always follow our orders, my goal is to get you back to your home world in one piece"

Fluttershy looked a bit surprised, "You really do care about me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, you're the best thing that's happened to me lately, but I need to know that you'll stick by me, you'll stay at my side, also hone your instincts"

"How do I do that? I mean lets say I feel something, do I go for it?"

"Only if you know for absolutely sure, in the heat of battle we have to make quick decisions, I need to know you'll know what to do when the time comes, I gotta come up with something to test your intuition, maybe that can be your next training exercise, before the guns...well maybe not guns, I don't want you to really have to kill anyone, you can go non-lethal"

"Um Raiden, I think I know one way to practice being bold and following my instinct"

Raiden turned to her, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Fluttershy didn't say anything, she simply leaned in and planted Raiden with a kiss, a real passionate kiss, much to Raiden's surprise, he liked Fluttershy but it felt so weird to have a pony kiss him, it seemed unnatural, but at the same time, it felt normal to him.

Fluttershy pulled away after a bit, blushing madly, and shyly smiling.

Raiden looked surprised, "Did...did you just...kiss me?"

Fluttershy the realized he's probably not happy, then her ears dropped, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" she then turned around and ran out the room in shame and humiliation.

"Fluttershy wait...", she was gone, "Damn can't believe she kissed me though, seems so weird, she's a pony, yet she's not that different from most girls, she's also intelligent, so does that count as kissing an animal, or kissing a person?"

Raiden laid back to think about this and everything it means.

Fluttershy walked off, feeling shamed before approaching Snake, "Oh, hi Snake"

"Hi kid...you ok? You look a little...weirded out"

Fluttershy shook her head frantically, "Oh no, I'm fine"

"Ok, now then I need to-"

"Wait, first thing's first, I'm really sorry I snapped before, I just never heard anything like that"

"It's fine kid, stuff like that would shock a lot of people, I know you're very caring by nature, and you come from a caring world"

"Still, I just feel so bad for you, it's like you don't have anyone to care about"

Snake kneeled down to her, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine with things how they are, truth be told I'm more concerned about the likes of Raiden, Meryl, Akiba and you involved in all this, I'd rather do everything myself, but I know you all have that drive and I can't stop that, just do Raiden a favor and be careful"

"Yeah, we just finished talking", she blushed a bit, Snake seemed confused but didn't press it, "Anyway The Colonel just alerted us that in a couple days we're gonna arrive at another base for a raid, if you want to join us and be ready, you're gonna have to do a little extra training, did Raiden happen to suggest anything?"

"He did suggest practicing following instinct to make snap decisions"

"Not bad, how about weapons?"

"He said he wouldn't want me killing anyone, I don't think I want to either"

Snake pondered, "Maybe you're right, killing is not easy, so I'd like for you to avoid that too, but learning weapons couldn't hurt, you never know, plus understanding weapons can help you defend against them too, and not all weapons are lethal, I can teach you how to use Tranquilizer Darts"

Fluttershy nodded, "If you say so Snake, though I think I still need to practice the CQC a bit"

"I think that's a good idea, now let's go, is Raiden coming?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "I don't think he is right now"

"Fine by me, I can handle your training", Snake said and went with Fluttershy back to the training area.

* * *

 **Coming up, Fluttershy embarks on her first mission with the group, plus her actions with Raiden will be addressed, whether something comes of it or not remains to be seen.**

 **(Don't be shy to give feedback on the stuff with Raiden & Fluttershy, I don't want this to be too mushy and I wanna keep them in character but develop said characters)**


	6. Fluttershy on a Mission

**Was Fluttershy taught the Konami Code?**

* * *

Raiden looked for Fluttershy, he had some questions about her bold move earlier on, he didn't really mind that much since he believed Fluttershy acted on an innocent crush, he probably should have seen it coming since she's been really affectionate lately, especially after the mission where she helped him get on the plane.

He approached Otacton, "Hey Otacon, have you seen Fluttershy?"

"I last saw her with Snake, I think they're training some more"

"Thanks"

Raiden should have figured she was training, though he wasn't too sure since she seemed pretty upset at Snake before.

He had went out and found Fluttershy, who was busy training with Snake to practice her CQC, Meryl once again offering her services.

"You're doing better kid, keep practicing", Snake said.

"Yes sir Snake", Fluttershy said, and continued her practice rounds.

Raiden approached the group, "How are things going?"

Fluttershy stopped a moment and had a nervous blush.

"Things are going good", Snake said, then noticed Fluttershy's reaction, "You ok kid?"

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm fine"

Raiden approached Fluttershy, "We need to talk later, come to our room when you're finished with Snake", Raiden turned away and waved good-bye as he left.

Snake turned to Fluttershy, "What was that about?"

Fluttershy blushed a bit, "I think I made a bad mistake"

Snake looked curious, "Do you wanna explain or would you rather drop it?"

"Um...I'd rather not go into now, if that's ok with you"

"Hey it's your emotions, I won't pry them out of you"

They continued to train for a few more hours before Fluttershy went to the room she shared with Raiden.

He was waiting inside, watching her as she came in, "Sit next to me"

Fluttershy floated to him and sat down, feeling shameful of what happened.

Raiden turned to her, "Now first thing's first, I am not mad at what you did, so you don't need to feel guilty"

Fluttershy looked to him confused, "Then what do you need to speak about?"

"I just need to know, is there any reason you kissed me?"

Fluttershy blushed, "Um, the thing is...I have a small crush on you"

Raiden sighed, "I figured that, how long though?"

"It started when you were so nice to me after we met, once you dropped your anger and put on your sweet nature, and then how you were sweet to me when I made the introductions, then once I got a good look of you without the cyber stuff, I admit I felt attracted to you, hence why I started kissing you a bit after that"

"Like those sit up kisses?" Raiden asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah, then around the time we began the training, I remember how nice you were to me, even though you didn't want me to train because you thought I might get hurt, then the next day after I humiliated myself, you came to me and comforted me, that's when I felt more of a connection"

"Yeah, you said you loved me"

Fluttershy looked aside, "Yeah, not sure if I was in love with you or just happy you cared so much for me, but the next few days, you were always there for me, that's when I knew I had a crush on you, and when you came to me again to check up on me, and you spoke so much on how you were worried about me, everything you said made me like you more, because I knew how sweet you were to say that, eventually I decided to just go for it"

Raiden nodded, "So you just developed a physical attraction to me, then it led to more emotional attraction"

"Yeah, maybe it's weird since we're different species, but I did feel an attraction, maybe I can look past that because we're both sentimental creatures, I mean my friend Spike, who's a dragon, has a small crush on my friend Rarity, who's a pony, so I figured me having a crush on you is no different"

Raiden took a moment to take that in, "Never heard of a dragon liking a pony, not even in fairy tales"

"To be fair, Spike's the only dragon that lives with us, the others are big, mean and scary"

"Makes sense, but still Fluttershy, I'm ok with you having a crush on me, and like I said, I'm not mad at you for acting on your emotions, but I can't really return your feelings, and it's not you, it's me, sorry if that's cliché but sometimes the cliché is the truth"

"If it's because you don't think you're good enough for me, then I don't think that at all, I think you'd be a great coltfriend, er maybe boyfriend is a better term, but I think you'd make a great romantic partner for me"

Raiden shook his head, "It's too complicated to explain now Fluttershy, I'll tell you later"

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok then...but the offer's still there, I do like you Raiden"

"If you still like me in a few days then maybe, but this just seems like a crush, and those pass, Meryl had a crush on Snake and that didn't go anywhere"

Fluttershy's ears dropped, "If you say so"

Raiden sighed, "No matter, you just gotta finish your training"

Fluttershy nodded, "Right, there's a mission coming soon, if I do well enough, maybe I can join the mission"

Raiden nodded, "Perhaps"

Fluttershy laid back, "Let me rest my muscles first, they're a little achy"

"I'm gonna go work out a bit myself, take it easy 'Shy, even if I don't like you how you like me, I still care about you regardless"

Fluttershy blushed, "You're so sweet"

Raiden nodded and left.

The next two days passed by, Fluttershy's training really started to pay off, she had gotten better at CQC, the only thing she wasn't trained on was using the weapons, mainly due to her not feeling ready to actually kill something, but they said it probably isn't needed.

The plane had arrived at the location of the mission, all they had to do was raid a base for Intel and take out any Metal Gear in development, they all got their nano shots, except Akiba, who chickened out, Raiden had to comfort Fluttershy as she got hers, she took it well though.

Everyone grabbed their gear, Raiden was able to revert back to his cyber ninja look and they went off.

Snake, Raiden, Meryl, her team & Fluttershy left the train and were being taken to the spot by Drebin.

"Good luck on your mission, especially you Fluttershy"

Fluttershy nodded, "Thanks Drebin", she had been given a bulletproof vest and had some gloves to protect her hooves should she get into a fight, due to her lack of weapon training and still a newbie status, she was assigned to stick with Raiden and let him do the fighting, and she'll basically cover him and an extra set of eyes and ears, plus her ability to fly could probably come in handy.

They arrived at a base and everyone exited the van, Drebin left afterwards to get a distance.

"Ok, you all know the drill, Meryl, your team will head toward the enemy bases on the left, Raiden you and Fluttershy can cover the right, I'll cover the middle using Stealth, radio if you find Liquid or a Metal Gear", Snake said.

Everyone saluted and went off.

Raiden and Fluttershy walked through a base and approached a few enemies.

"Ok Fluttershy, stay close to me, try not to engage these enemies too much, just watch my back, and remember, you have Nanos so hopefully we can sync well together"

Fluttershy nodded, "That needle hurt a bit, but I know everyone else had to take it, so I did too"

"That's brave of you, cause Akiba sure didn't take his, again"

Fluttershy looked annoyed at hearing that, "He's a bit incompetent"

"Yeah, he is, anyway you have my Frequency and the Frequency of everyone else?"

"Yeah, I hope I can remember them"

"If anything ask me, or have it saved somewhere for an auto-dial, now let's head in there, stay high and watch my back", Raiden said.

Fluttershy nodded and the two went in.

Raiden snuck around and motioned for Fluttershy to follow, despite his ninja skills, Raiden knew it wasn't best to just go in and cause a ruckus.

One soldier passed by too close, Raiden quickly popped out and cut his gun and knocked him out with a kick, then put his somewhere where he wouldn't draw attention.

"Nice work Raiden", Fluttershy said.

"Thanks, let's keep moving"

They proceeded until they went into a building, they passed the hallways until they reached a bunker of weapons.

"This must be where they're keeping their weapon supply", Raiden said.

"What should we do with them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe grab some, I'm sure Drebin and override the weapon ID on some of these-" Raiden heard some footsteps coming, "Hide!"

Both hid under the table as two soldiers passed by.

"I almost pity those scientists, between programming Gekko, and those RAYs, now they have to redesign REX? Why does the boss want REX? Isn't it an older model?"

"He says something about 'Old Memories', who knows, but let him do what he needs to do, he's a military genius after all"

Once the solders left, Raiden and Fluttershy left their hiding spot.

"They're rebuilding REX!? This isn't good", Raiden said.

"REX? I think Snake mentioned it once, it's an old Metal Gear model right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, Otacon made the design, but Snake took it down initially around a decade ago, Snake used it again not too long ago but I can't believe Liquid wants to rebuild it, though I don't see the purpose of doing do"

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, we need to stop them"

Raiden nodded, "You're right, we gotta alert the others, I'll call Snake, you call Meryl"

Fluttershy saluted, "On it"

Raiden had contacted Snake.

"Snake, it's Raiden, I overheard some soldiers talking, Liquid's rebuilding Metal Gear REX"

"What!? Why REX? He's got RAY & The Gekko!"

"They didn't say much, only that it's for Old Memories"

Snake groaned, "Damn...more shit to deal with"

"Me and Fluttershy are gonna process through, we'll keep in touch if we discover anything else"

"Right, out", Snake disconnected.

Fluttershy called Meryl.

"Meryl, it's Fluttershy, I heard some soldiers talk about Liquid rebuilding Metal Gear REX"

"REX? Why rebuild an outdated model? Isn't RAY enough?"

"The soldiers said Liquid wants Old Memories or something like that"

"What a freaken ego, ok keep an eye out and let me know if you find anything else"

"Yes ma'am"

Fluttershy had disconnected and turned to Raiden, "Should we call The Colonel & Otacon?"

They heard some more soldiers coming, "In a moment, let's keep moving"

They went through a separate hallway and roamed the Bunkers, keeping an eye out for anything useful.

As they went through they passed by a hallway that had some windows giving them a peek at some Gekko being programed in a huge hanger.

"Holy shit! The Gekko!" Raiden said.

"Oh my, that's a lot", Fluttershy said.

Raiden contacted Campbell, "Colonel, me and Fluttershy encountered a hanger of Gekko"

"How many are there?"

"Looks like there's about a dozen"

"I see, you must take them out before they get loose"

"Right, by the way, did Snake mention anything about REX to you?"

"I just contacted him and Meryl, they're gonna keep their eyes out, but you keep going with your mission"

"Will do, we'll be done once-"

"Hey!" a soldier said and shot at Raiden but he quickly used his sword to deflect the bullets and then sliced the gun in half.

The Soldier whipped out a handgun but Raiden kicked it and kicked the soldier in the face.

Another soldier came in from behind and hit Raiden with the helm of his gun.

"Hey!" Fluttershy said and shoulder tackled the solider, "Don't hurt my friend!"

The solider turned around and whacked Fluttershy in the face with his gun, knocking her down.

Raiden got furious and that and stabbed the solider through the back and turned the sword to cause a deeper slash, with blood squirting out.

The initial soldier got up and tried to attack Raiden with a punch, only for Raiden to dodge and cut his hand off before using a dagger to stab the guy in the neck.

Fluttershy came to and saw the dead bodies, the dismembered hand and the splattered blood, causing her to freak out a bit.

"I think I'm gonna-", she felt the urge to puke but she held it back.

Raiden went to her, "Probably went overboard, I guess I got angry when that solider hurt you"

Fluttershy nodded, "It's fine, I know you have to kill sometimes, just try not to make it so...gruesome"

Raiden nodded and walked off with Fluttershy, they found a staircase and went down, though there was a soldier waiting on each corner, the first one Raiden took out by whacking him with his sword's reverse blade, they went down some more and Raiden took out the next solder by grabbing him into a sleeper hold, causing the solider to lose consciousness, by the 3rd part, Raiden turned the solider around and took him down with some CQC.

"Can I get the last one?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure", Raiden said.

They approached the final guard on the staircase, Fluttershy cautiously approached him and held her hand out, and when the time was right, she hit the soldier on the neck, knocking him out.

"Wow, you took him out in one blow"

"I simply hit his pressure points, something I learned with Snake"

Raiden ruffled her hair, "Good work soldier"

She giggled a bit as they continued on.

They snuck around and observed as the scientists attempted to program the Gekko, they looked almost impressed by the place.

"This reminds me of Arsenal Gear", Raiden said.

"I can't believe this stuff is being made for the purpose of destruction", Fluttershy said.

Raiden readied his sword to attack when he noticed a surprise, "I see Liquid!"

They observed as Liquid spoke with the scientists, "Get these things in tip-top shape, the last base got destroyed because the soldiers and Gekko there were incompetent"

"Yes sir!"

Liquid walked off and approached some soldiers, "No doubt they are probably here too, if they are spotted make sure to kill each of them!"

The soldiers saluted as Liquid left the area.

Raiden turned to Fluttershy, "There's gonna be a big fight in a moment, make sure you stay out of danger"

Fluttershy looked concerned, "Will you be alright?"

"I can handle them, I'm more concerned about you, just stay safe, I'm gonna take out the Gekko"

Raiden grabbed a few stun grenades and tossed them, blinding a few of the soldiers and scientists, then Raiden rushed in and started slashing the Gekko first and foremost.

While cutting them, a scientist regained his composure and went to activate them, but he had a gun tossed at his head.

"Who threw that!?" he looked around, then turned back only to have another object thrown at him.

The scientist then grabbed a handgun and went the direction on where the object was tossed, upon arriving there, he felt his hand get grabbed and then he was on the receiving end of two gut punches, a head kick and a flip.

"Sorry about that", Fluttershy said genuinely.

Some other scientists noticed, "What!?"

They rushed at Fluttershy to attack, though thanks to Fluttershy's training and the scientists' lack of fighting skills, she was able to take them down.

She punched out one, "Sorry!", she punched and kicked another, "Really sorry!" another tried to cut her with a knife but she grabbed his wrist and applied pressure before kicking him down, "Please don't be mad!" then another tried to attack her but she hit him with an uppercut, "So sorry!"

Meanwhile Raiden is slashing the Gekko and cutting up all the soldiers that get in his way.

One solider spotted Fluttershy taking out all the scientists and apologizing each time, though confused he approached her and started shooting at her, causing her to evade, some bullets accidentally hitting the scientists.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed as she went for cover.

The solider ran to her location with his knife out, with the intent of stabbing her, though as he got closer Fluttershy popped out and kicked him in the face, she went for another kick but the solider grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground and stabbed the knife down, but Fluttershy grabbed his arm and attempted to keep the knife away, but the soldier's strength was beginning to show.

Raiden grabbed some grenades from dead soldiers and tossed them at the other Gekko, damaging them a bit, then noticed Fluttershy's predicament, "No!"

He ran at the soldier and kicked him off and helped Fluttershy, "Are you hurt!?"

She shook her head, "No he didn't hurt me, no one did"

"Good, now let's just-" Raiden was the grabbed by an active Gekko, Fluttershy noticed that a scientist had managed to activate one, she flew in and punched the scientist out before he activated any more.

Raiden threw his sword at the Gekko and started fighting it, during the fight Fluttershy went to see if she can help but the one solider had grabbed her and tossed her down and started strangling her.

Fluttershy gasped for air as the solider applied pressure, Fluttershy noticed she was next to the knife and reached for it.

Raiden had finished off the Gekko and noticed Fluttershy's situation and rushed to help her but Fluttershy had grabbed the knife and stabbed the man in the arm, causing him to let go.

Fluttershy scurried away as Raiden rushed in and swung the sword at the man's neck, Fluttershy turning away to avoid the gory details.

Raiden approached her and stroked her mane, "Don't worry, it's over"

Fluttershy turned to Raiden, he had blood on him from the other guy but she was relieved he was alright, though she still felt a bit sick and squeamish from the sight of the blood.

"Let's just keep moving forward, I can't stand being around this much blood"

As they started leaving, Liquid Snake had returned, "Why if it isn't young Raiden, the one raised by my other brother Solidus"

Raiden glared at Liquid, "So you've come back, I'll be saving us a lot of trouble by finishing you right now!" Raiden rushed at Liquid and attacked but Liquid managed to disarm Raiden and take him down with CQC.

"Hey you big meanie! Don't hurt him!" Fluttershy rushed at Liquid but he grabbed her and tossed her to a wall.

"I don't know what you are, but if you stand in my way then you too shall die by my hand!" Liquid said and whipped out a gun and aimed at Fluttershy, but Raiden kicked Liquid down.

"Don't you dare!"

Liquid kipped up, as Raiden went in for another attack, Liquid countered with a Knife to the abs and activated the electricity, shocking Raiden and rendering him out cold.

Fluttershy got up and looked in horror as Liquid stood above a downed Raiden.

"No! Please don't kill him!"

Liquid turned to Fluttershy, "I won't, it would be too easy, no I want to use him as a message to my brother, maybe he will stop delaying the inevitable and we can both make our father's dreams come true, a world where war prevails"

"War is a terrible thing! This world should be filled with Kindness and Harmony, not Death and Despair!"

Liquid only offered a sick smile at Fluttershy's words, "I should expect something that looks like it came from a children's toy line to speak such pitiful words such as that, now then, I shall leave you to your knight, I have plans to make and a Metal Gear to rebuild"

Before he left, Fluttershy asked him, "Why are you rebuilding REX? Isn't it an old model from what I've been told?"

Liquid turned to her, "What better way to finish my feud with my brother, than to use the same Metal Gear that started our little rivalry, the same Metal Gear that killed his dear friend Frank Jaeger"

Fluttershy gasped, "How could you treat something like this like if it's nothing? You're a horrible person!"

Liquid rolled his eyes, "Like I've never been told that before", Liquid walked away as Fluttershy tended to Raiden.

Fluttershy contacted Snake, "Snake, me and Raiden just encountered Liquid"

"What!? What happened over there!?"

"I'll fill you in, but Raiden's hurt...your brother's really scary"

"I know, I'll be there in a moment, just stay there, Otacon's gonna track your coordinates, he'll lead me to you"

Fluttershy nodded and stayed near Raiden, "I'm here for you, don't you worry"

Raiden coughed a bit, still feeling the effects of the stabbing and electricity.

* * *

 **Fluttershy seemed to handle things well for someone who's normally a pacifist.**


	7. An Old Foe

**Fluttershy may need to step up now**

* * *

Raiden woke up in his room later, he was outside his Cyber Suit and back as a normal person.

"Damn, what happened, last thing I remember was-"

"Raiden!" Fluttershy happened to be next to Raiden and she greeted him with a light hug, "I'm glad you're ok"

Raiden looked surprised, "What happened?"

"Liquid attacked you and left you for dead", Fluttershy explained.

"Damn...I though I could take him with my cyber body...hey where is it? Was it removed?"

"Yeah, they used that machine, how does that machine work anyway?"

"It was made by a man who refers to himself as Doktor, it allows my body to become Cyber for missions, and when I'm taking a break, I use it to get back into a more human body, looks like they switched me in my unconsciousness"

Fluttershy kept the embrace, "I like you this way, easier to hug you, and when I press my ear against your chest, I can heart your heartbeat...it's very soothing"

Raiden returned the embrace, "I'll admit, it's better hugging you with just my regular body, I feel you better, plus somehow I can even feel the kindness radiating off you"

Fluttershy giggled, You can hug me anytime you want for as long as you want, I can stay in your arms forever"

Raiden cracked a light smile, "You're cute when you get all sappy"

"You're cute when I do this", Fluttershy kissed his cheek, causing a blush from Raiden and causing him to turn his head away.

"Come on Fluttershy, this is a bit weird for me"

"Yeah, I know it is", Fluttershy gave a sly smile to Raiden.

Raiden raised his eyebrow, "You're pretty evil sometimes"

Fluttershy giggled, "I guess I learned a thing or two from Discord"

"The chaos guy? Yeah I think you have"

Fluttershy looked into his eyes, "For the record, I still have a crush on you"

Raiden smiled awkwardly, "That's nice..."

Fluttershy just smiled at him some more with a satisfied face.

Soon a whole had passed by since Fluttershy's arrival, since then they've had one other mission, a brief infiltration, only with Snake, Raiden & Fluttershy, and instead of having to fight, they just needed to sneak in and take pictures of some documents enlisting of plans Liquid had.

Fluttershy handled herself well, though she didn't have to do much, other than maybe alert Snake or Raiden of an enemy, there were minimal enemy casualties.

Also during those two weeks Fluttershy had continued her combat training, mainly her CQC, she had taken to it well, she was able to use it during her mission with Snake & Raiden, though they were slightly annoyed at her constant apologizing to any enemy she hurt.

Soon came the day where it was decided that Fluttershy needs to learn weapons training, but despite her protests, her near death experience with a soldier had encouraged Snake & Raiden to believe some weapons training couldn't hurt, hopefully she never needed to use it but it's a nice back up to have.

Fluttershy entered the training area, wearing her vest, but very nervous.

"I still don't know if I want to do this, I don't want to really hurt anyone"

"No one wants to, but sometimes it's better to know this stuff, even if it's a last resort", Snake said.

"Yeah, it's no different than doing a fire drill or something, it's good to know but hopefully you never have to use it", Raiden said.

"Kinda weird to prepare a fire drill that's taught in schools to a life or death situation like this", Akiba said.

Raiden face palmed, "First off, Fire drills are life and death situations too, if you don't know how to deal with a fire, you could die from the fire, and second, since she's in a battlefield now, a solider, that she chose to be, she needs to learn the weapons, hopefully she never needs to kill anyone, but if anything, she can just carry around a tranquilizer or something"

"If you say so, I still don't think she should be using weapons, she's WAY too cute to be using weapons, she needs to stay our world peace mascot", Akiba said.

"World peace isn't that much of an option anymore, at least not now, first we deal with Liquid", Raiden said and turned to Fluttershy, "Now you have no experience with weapons correct?"

"Yes...well once I jousted with my friend Rainbow Dash...but I got scared during the joust and I lost pretty badly", Fluttershy answered.

"Joust? Wait she didn't stab you did she?" Raiden asked, obviously concerned.

"No, it wasn't a real sword, it had a ballpoint at the end, and we had armor so I wasn't hurt...well not that much"

"Why were you jousting anyway?" Akiba asked.

"To make other ponies happy and get their minds off King Sombra, this was when we first encountered him and not the more recent encounter", Fluttershy said.

"Well it's something, let's get started then", Snake said.

Fluttershy was given a handgun, "I took your lack of fingers into account and had Otacon modify the gun so you can shoot it with your hooves"

Fluttershy nodded and aimed the gun at a target bulls eye that was set up.

"Fire!" Snake ordered.

She fired the gun once and dropped it, the loud bang plus the recoil startled her.

"Careful with that", Snake said.

Fluttershy nodded and grabbed the weapon again, she fired again, and stopped, making sure she could get used to the sound and then aimed at the bull's eye.

She fired at it, but didn't do too well, barely hitting anything.

"Looks like you'll need a lot of practice", Snake said.

The next few hours were spent on Fluttershy practicing several weapons, from handguns, to shotguns, to machine guns, and then with knives and such.

Fluttershy started improving over time and also took time to polish up her CQC skills, slowly Fluttershy was becoming a solider, but she maintained her cheerful personality for the most part, mostly thanks to Raiden, who always made sure to remind Fluttershy on things that keep her cheery, Raiden didn't want Fluttershy to become completley devoid of emotion.

Two days after a training event, another mission was called into; Snake, Raiden, Meryl & Fluttershy had to do a group invasion of a place from previous plans shown from Liquid.

They were taken to the spot by Drebin, once they left the van Snake started making plans.

"Ok, we need to stay together for this part, we're gonna sneak through the area until we get deep enough, then we gotta grab the info Otacon needs"

"The ones about REX?" Raiden asked.

"Exactly, we need to see how different this REX design might be than before, a few days ago some of Mei Ling's soldiers infiltrated this place, right before thet were wiped out they did send some info that gives us belief that REX had some development here before being shipped to a different base"

"Sounds good, you ready Fluttershy?" Raiden asked.

Fluttershy had just put on a bandana similar to the one Snake uses, "Yeah, I'm ready!"

Fluttershy had her vest as well, and was carrying an M4 Rifle on her back, as well as a combat knife on her shoulder & an M9 Tranquilizer on her side leg.

"Remember, try to avoid combat, until we get in deep enough, otherwise it's gonna be a harder fight", Snake said.

He then started leading the group through the base, first they had to go through a courtyard, Snake would scout an area to make sure it's clear, then instructed the others to follow.

Fluttershy also did her part, getting a nice bird's eye view and pointing out areas they can go to.

Soon they were inside a building and started sneaking around the halls.

They quickly entered an office area to some useful information.

After rummaging through some drawers, Meryl found something useful.

"Hey check this out, this talks about the Metal Gear stuff"

The others checked out the Documents, talking about REX and some info they did in the hangers.

"Good, we head there, grab the info and we leave, hopefully find the place Liquid's at and put an end to this", Snake said.

They all moved until they found a staircase and started heading down, at the bottom were a few solider guards.

Snake & Raiden snuck up on then and used CQC to knock them both out, then hide their bodies from other potential soldiers.

They snuck around the bottom floor and constantly avoided patrolling soldiers.

Once they reached the hanger they realized the door was locked with a Retinal Scanner.

"Damn, how do we get in?" Snake asked.

They heard some talking as two soldiers approached, so each one hid.

"So how long before this machine the boss is making becomes ready?" one asked.

"Not sure, he said probably by next month", the other said.

"The boss really wants to go all out with this"

"Yeah, well I need to go check out the hanger"

"Good luck, especially with that creep lurking around there, I thought he was dead"

"Me too, some things just can't be explained"

While one solider activated the scanner and went in, the other continued his patrol.

"We need to grab that one, we gotta be quick about it before he...Fluttershy where are you going?" Raiden asked.

Fluttershy had flown towards the other solider and got in front of him.

"What the hell!? Who are..." the solider stopped talking when Fluttershy gave him 'The Stare', causing the solider to just stand there all freaked out.

Fluttershy moved forward, causing the guy to move backwards, still in somewhat of a trance.

Snake, Raiden & Meryl looked amazed.

"How is she doing that?" Meryl asked.

"Fluttershy did tell me once that she controls some of her animals with a stare, maybe it has an affect on humans too", Raiden said.

"That girl continues to amaze me"

Soon the solider was right near the scanner.

"Snake, Raiden, Meryl, do what you need to do", Fluttershy said.

They realized what she meant and grabbed the solider and held his face to the scanner.

"Retinal Pattern Recognized", a computer voice said, allowing the door to open.

The four went in after Fluttershy shot the solider with a Tranquilizer dart, putting him to sleep.

They snuck through the hanger, most of the soldiers there were pre-occupied with maintaining their aircraft to notice them.

"Looks like they got a flew planes", Raiden said.

They went to a nearby office and found the papers they were searching for.

"Here it is, the plans for REX, let's leave this place and get these to Otacon", Snake said.

As they were leaving the office, they started sneaking back, along the way a camera had caught the group and set off an alert.

"Dammit!" Snake said, soon soliders made their way to the group's location.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way!" Meryl shouted.

Snake & Meryl grabbed their assault rifles and shot the oncoming soldiers, Raiden grabbed his High Frequency Blade and slashed at them, taking each one down in one quick swift.

Fluttershy stayed behind, preferring not to engage in combat.

Snake & Meryl used the duck & shoot tactic while Raiden took several down quickly with his lightning bolt action.

One solider tried to sneak up on Fluttershy but she felt his presence and attacked him with CQC and took him down and shot him with the M9.

After everything settled, the soliders were dead and Snake still had the info.

"Let's get out of here before-"

"Ah!" Meryl shouted as she fell over, a knife sticking out her shoulder.

Everyone looked up to see where the knife came from, the culprit standing on a plane.

"It's been a while", he said, licking another knife.

"Oh God...it's Vamp!" Snake said.

"He should be dead! There's no way he's still alive!" Raiden shouted.

"I told you, I am immortal", Vamp had an evil smile on his face, then eyed Fluttershy, "So is that the pony I heard so much about?"

Fluttershy looked a bit nervous, this man was freaking her out.

"What's it to you?" Raiden asked.

"I wonder what the blood of a pony tastes like", Vamp jumped off the plane and approached the group.

Fluttershy was a little freaked out, "What is he!?"

"That's Vamp, he was a member of Dead Cell, he has a habit of cheating death", Raiden said.

"Not this time, kill him!" Snake shouted and shot at Vamp several times, causing him to fall over.

"Wow, that was quick", Fluttershy said.

Vamp then rose up back to his feet, licking his teeth in an evil smile.

Fluttershy looked like she was ready to just run off, the only thing preventing her from leaving was remembering her duty as a solider, not to abandon her friends and allies.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, we can handle Vamp, just tend to Meryl", Raiden said.

Fluttershy saluted and went to Meryl, who was trying to get the knife out her shoulder.

"Let me help", Fluttershy pulled the knife out, causing some pain from Meryl but she was able to take it.

"Thanks Fluttershy", Meryl said.

Fluttershy helped Meryl up, "We need to get you out of here"

Meryl grabbed her gun, "You kidding? It's gonna take more than a knife to stop me!" she joined Snake in shooting Vamp, who this time was dodging the bullets and tossing more knives.

Raiden ran over to Vamp and started cutting and slashing at him, Vamp blocking some attacks with his knife and avoiding others.

While Snake shot at vamp, he tossed a knife to Snake's gun, knocking it out of his hand, Snake then immediately grabbed a handgun and shot Vamp, but Vamp dodged those bullets too.

Raiden continued to slash at Vamp but he was able to stab Raiden and kick him back.

Vamp then rushed to Meryl and cut her arm and kick her down.

Snake grabbed a knife of his own and stabbed at Vamp but he grabbed Snake's forearm to stop the stabbing, Vamp tired to stab Snake but Snake stopped in, Snake then kneed Vamp in the gut a couple of times and then punched Vamp back, Raiden ran in and kicked Vamp down.

Vamp growled a bit and tossed more knives at the duo, only for Raiden to deflect them with his sword and Snake shooting at Vamp, causing Vamp to dodge again.

Vamp rushed in and kicked Snake down and knocked over Raiden.

Meryl attempted to attack Vamp but he threw a knife at her leg, causing her pain and then he punched her down.

Vamp then eyed Fluttershy and approached her in a menacing way, while licking his knife, "Cutting you will be quite interesting"

Fluttershy looked freaked out and grabbed her machine gun, "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

Vamp held his arms out, "Go ahead, taken your best shot, then acknowledge your demise"

Fluttershy wanted to shoot but between her nervousness on using a gun and the fact that it might be useless prevented her from shooting.

Vamp grinned and immediately grabbed Fluttershy by her neck and pressed her against the wall.

"Looks like my knife is about to taste some pony blood", he readied the knife to stab but Raiden had tackled him down and started punching Vamp.

"Never put your hands on her!" Raiden said while punching.

Vamp blocked a punch and hit Raiden with a punch of his own, but Snake was ready with the assault rifle he got back and shot Vamp, taking him down a bit, Raiden then started cutting and slashing Vamp, and punched him across some crates.

vamp got up and did his best to hold in the blood as he started to retreat.

"I'll play with you another time!" Vamp threw a flash grenade to hide his escape, the others looking agitated.

"Damn Vamp! Why is he still alive!?" Raiden asked.

"Not sure, let's just head back", Snake said.

They all eventually made their way back to the hanger, Otacon got the info, and heard about Vamp.

"How can he still be alive? Why is he still alive? Damn, I was hoping we'd seen the last of him"

"We'll figure this out soon Otacon", Snake said.

While they spoke, Raiden had reverted back to his human form and sat on the bed, Fluttershy approached him.

"Did I do good today?"

Raiden nodded, "Very good"

Fluttershy hugged Raiden, "I couldn't have done it without your help"

"I may have helped, but you still put the effort, plus you have good innovaton, like that stare you did, good way to take charge"

"Speaking of which, remember when I boldy took charge?"

Raiden thought, "Oh yeah, that day you kissed me"

Fluttershy nodded, "I still have a crush on you, I don't think it's passing"

Raiden sighed, "I'm not good for you Fluttershy, you deserve better"

"But Raiden-"

"Look, the last girl I was with...well things started falling apart soon, believe me when I say you don't want a part of me"

Fluttershy just focued on Raiden, "I still wanna take a chance, I may end up going home at any point, I want no regrets", Fluttershy nuzzled against Raiden's neck.

"You're too cute sometimes, but to be honest, the chances of this actually happening is slim", Raiden said.

Fluttershy then kissed Raiden, held it for quite a while, "I think I can pull it off"

Raiden just glared a bit, "I will admit, when you set your mind to something, you really have a passion for it"

Fluttershy giggled and nodded, "Being bold has it's perks"

Raiden rolled his eyes and Fluttershy rested her head on his chest, she loved the sound of his heartbeat, Raiden hugged her close, even if he barely had romantic attraction to Fluttershy, or at least that he was willing to admit, he still cared a lot about her.

Later on while they were all eating a meal prepared by Sunny, some pancakes & eggs, a magical build up started happening nearby.

"What's going on?" Otacon asked.

"Not sure, Fluttershy do you know?" Snake asked.

Fluttershy shook her head, "Not exactly, seems like magic but that's rare in this world"

Soon a letter materialized.

"A letter? Wonder what it is?" Fluttershy asked.

They checked the letter.

 _Dear Fluttershy, I hope you're ok and this letter reaches you, you don't wanna be back home, everything's a mess, King Sombra is ruling with an iron hoof, he has a lot of ponies under his control, some more willing than others, but your animals are safe, Discord made sure of that, I really miss you, and your soothing charming voice, amazing that you're normally afraid of dragons, but know that this dragon wants to see you again so badly, Love Spike_

Fluttershy smiled and shed a small tear, "I miss you too Spike"

The others pitied Fluttershy a bit, they felt bad thather world is going through it's own war.

Soon some pictures arrived with a note.

 _I think you'll like these._

There was one picture of Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Rainbow Dash, one of Discord, one of Tree Hugger, one of Spike & one of her animal friends, including Angel Bunny.

"This is so nice of Spike to do", Flutteshy said, then introduced who was who to the others.

"Wow, a dragon, that's so cool", Akiba said.

"That Discord guy looks really weird", Meryl said.

"This is great, wonder how they found me though?" Fluttershy asked.

Snake picked something up from the floor, "Maybe this thing helped?"

Fluttershy observed it, "My Element of Harmony, but it's supposed to be on the Tree of Harmony"

"I guess they really needed to find you, this was more important", Raiden said.

Fluttershy looked at it, "I guess so"

Raiden continued to look at the pictures, "You're friends look cool, that Rarity girl looks pretty fancy I'll admit, and that Applejack pony has a nice hat"

Fluttershy nodded, "I gotta get home soon"

"We'll help you", Raiden said.

Fluttershy nodded as they continued to watch look over the pictures.

* * *

 **An old villain has returned, perhaps more to come.**


	8. Mind Games

**When a person, or two, just gets in your head**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Fluttershy received her letter, and in those two weeks her training started to intensify, they didn't take it too easy on her anymore.

It was rough and pretty tough but Fluttershy's determination to improve herself kept her going, not the first time she's had to push herself physically.

Now this wasn't that easy for her, she was usually banged up or on the verge of tears, but she remembered that she wanted this, even though she could quit at any time, she wouldn't, she would see this out.

Soon Campbell had called Snake, Raiden & Fluttershy to the meeting room, he had a mission ready for them to do.

"This mission will be slightly different, it's a hostage situation, a group of marines have been taken prisoner by Liquid's men, if a ransom is not met soon, those men will be executed on national T.V.", Campbell said.

"What!? They can't do that!?" Raiden shouted.

"They will, that's why you have to go in there and rescue those men"

"This is barbaric! What are they trying to prove?" Raiden asked.

"They just want to instill fear in the hearts of everyone, if they kill marines on TV, that's gonna send quite the message"

Snake clenched his fists a bit, "Don't worry Colonel, we'll handle the situation, no marine is gonna die on our watch"

Campbell nodded and turned to Fluttershy, "This is a big mission, a chance to prove yourself, I hope you don't let us down Fluttershy"

Fluttershy saluted, "You can count on me Colonel!"

"You can count on all of us", Raiden said.

"Good, now Meryl and her team won't be joining, they're off handling a situation elsewhere, and Drebin has taken them, so you're gonna have to head part of the way on foot, hopefully Meryl will be done by the time you're finished with your mission, otherwise you're gonna have to find a way back here, doing this through stealth will be hard so you might have to go in and make a little noise"

"Fine by me", Snake said while loading his M4.

"Same here", Raiden said while whipping out his sword.

Fluttershy simply nodded, "Ok Colonel"

They took a Helicopter piloted by Otacon to the base, they landed far enough not to draw attention.

"Ok, you have my codec, let me know when you finish, I can get you back to the Cargo Plane", Otacon said.

"Right", Snake said.

"Good luck, all 3 of you"

The trio then proceeded to the base in hopes of finding the captured marines.

They snuck around a bit, hoping not to trip any alarms, otherwise risk losing the chance to get to the marines, not to mention if they get caught, the marines could be executed.

Any solider that came too close to them were usually grabbed by Snake or Raiden and rendered unconscious, or in some cases, some soliders took a pressure point shot from Fluttershy, to which she would whisper an apology.

"Fluttershy, you don't need to apologize to every solider you knock out", Raiden said.

"But it would be rude if I didn't, Fluttershy said.

Raiden gave her a hopeless look before continuing the mission.

They snuck around until they saw some marines being transported somewhere.

"Must be more hostages they captured", Raiden said.

"We better move quickly then", Snake said.

They moved carefully, not wanting to set off any alerts.

As they moved they noticed the area full of Marines.

"There it is, we need to cause a distraction and get those soldiers away, otherwise those men are gonna get killed", Snake said.

"What do you have in mind?" Raiden asked.

While Snake thought of something, Fluttershy noticed some birds nearby.

"I think I know what we can do, hold on", Fluttershy said.

She approached the birds and said something to them.

"Is she talking with birds?" Snake asked.

"She specializes with animals back in her world, so this doesn't seem too unusual"

The birds then left and Fluttershy went back to Snake & Raiden, "Don't worry, I got everything under control. just wait a few minutes"

Snake & Raiden seemed confused but decided to trust Fluttershy's judgment.

Soon a whole flock of birds arrived and started bothering the soldiers, mostly pecking though others tried resting on the soldiers, really annoying them.

The Soliders ran around very agitated, trying to escape the birds, more started coming and chased away the soldiers.

Snake & Raiden were impressed.

"Wow, that worked pretty well, Fluttershy you did that?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, I asked those birds if they can chase those soldiers away, now we can rescue the Marines without violence", Fluttershy said.

"Very resourceful", Snake said.

"Come on, before those soldiers get back", Raiden said.

Snake, Raiden & Fluttershy approached the marines and freed them from their bindings.

The marines were confused at the sight of Fluttershy, "What is that thing?" One asked.

Raiden looked annoyed, "First, that's not a thing, that's a Pegasus, second she's the one that summoned all those birds to chase away your captors, so show some gratitude"

"But how is this-"

"Never mind!" Snake shouted, "Let's just go before those men get back!"

"Yes sir Solid Snake, ok men grab your weapons and move!"

The Marine grabbed their Assault Rifles and ran off.

Snake contacted Otacon, "We got the marines, we're on our way back"

"Good, Meryl's just about finished, she may stop by and help get you all out of there", Otacon said.

As Snake, Raiden & Fluttershy moved forward, Fluttershy suddenly stopped and grabbed her head in pain.

Raiden noticed, "You ok 'Shy?"

Fluttershy held her head, "Something feels...weird"

She then heard a voice in her head, "Little pony...I can see into your mind...so much happiness, harmony, it disgusts me"

Fluttershy held her head, "Who are you? Where are you!?"

Raiden looked concerned, Snake also came, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure", Raiden said.

"I am just doing some work on behalf of my boss...as well as your king"

Fluttershy cringed her face, "Are you working for King Sombra?"

"I'm just doing him a favor, he's provided me and my boss with a few details about you, as well as giving me the power to destroy you and your friends"

"Get out of my head! Who are you!"

Raiden's concern grew, "What's happening? Who are you talking to Fluttershy!?"

Fluttershy then started screaming, her eyes started glowing, freaking out Snake & Raiden.

"Dammit! What's going on!?" Snake asked.

Raiden grabbed Fluttershy into a hug, "Fluttershy, what's wrong!? Talk to me!"

"Poor pony, your mind is so weak, this is too easy!"

Soon some scary images flashed in Fluttershy's mind, images of death and destruction, especially in her world, then Fluttershy could hear the sound of her friends screaming in terror, then the sounds of her friends of this world dying.

Fluttershy started tearing up, "Get out of my mind!"

"Fluttershy! Who's voice are you hearing!?" Snake asked.

Fluttershy managed out an answer, "Not sure...says he sees inside my mind"

Raiden wasn't sure what was happening, he was really scared for Fluttershy, Snake however had an idea, "It can't be..."

Fluttershy started screaming more and flew into the air, "Get Out Now!"

Raiden was also afraid for her, "Whatever it is, you have to fight it! You need to be stronger than it!"

Fluttershy held her head and then went limp mid-air, then her eyes lost their pupils and she stared at the two and spoke in a voice that sounded like a combination of hers and another person's.

"Snake...it's been a while"

Snake clenched his fists, "Psycho Mantis..."

Raiden looked confused, "Psycho Mantis? But he should be dead!"

"Not sure how, but that's definitely Psycho Mantis"

Fluttershy glared at Raiden, "Do you need proof of my existance, fine, I will show you my powers of psychogenesis, telekinesis & telepathy"

Fluttershy then started to fight it a bit, "No! I can't let you hurt them, I won't...AAAHHH!" she held her head and her eyes glowed more, "Silence girl! I'm running things here!"

"Mantis, get out of her head! I swear I will find you!" Raiden threatened.

Fluttershy glared at Raiden, "You seem to really care about this girl...I know she cares about you...she loves you, you seem to struggle with your feelings, part of you loves her back, part of you remembers Rosemary, oh how she might react to this..."

Snake turned to Raiden, "She loves you? And you love her? What's going on!?"

Raiden groaned, "That's not important now! We need to rescue Fluttershy! Mantis, where are you!?"

Fluttershy did an evil laugh, "You won't find me, but I will find you, count on that"

Suddenly Fluttershy grabbed her head and growled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Soon an aura glowed around her and Mantis screamed.

"Her Elemental Magic's too strong..."

Soon Fluttershy was able to finally get Mantis out of her head and she fell to Raiden, who quickly grabbed and held her, "I got you Fluttershy, I'll keep you safe"

Raiden and Snake then heard a voice, "I'll be back!"

Soon everything dissipated, Snake & Raiden decided to leave before anything else strange happens.

Soon Drebin had arrived and he assisted in bringing Snake & Raiden to the plane while Otacon used the Helicopter to get the Marines back to their base.

While there Fluttershy was still somewhat freaked from the whole PSycho Mantis ordeal, she was sobbing and crying from the situation.

Raiden comforted her, "Don't worry, you're safe, we'll get Psycho Mantis for that"

Fluttershy hugged him, "I was so scared...he showed me horrible things!"

"He just likes to play mind games", Raiden said.

Meryl sat next to Fluttershy, "I know what it's like for Mantis to mess with your head, he's fucked around with my mind as well"

Fluttershy was still crying, Meryl stroked her mane to calm her down.

Snake approached the two, "Meryl, mind taking Fluttershy to her room? I need to speak with Raiden a moment"

Meryl nodded and picked up Fluttershy and walked her back to her room, Snake turned to Raiden.

"So...what's this about Fluttershy being in love with you?"

Raiden sighed, "She told me she had a crush on me, I told her I couldn't really return her feelings"

"Did you tell her you're still married?" Snake asked.

"No...though quite honestly I don't know how long that's gonna last"

"She still needs to know that, you've had marital problems with Rose before, and they've been straightened out, what happened this time anyway?"

Raiden rubbed his head, "She's just unhappy that I'm back to this lifestyle, she wanted me to retire, but I just can't do that yet, there's still a lot I can offer, especially now with Liquid being back"

"Raiden...you don't have to do this, do yourself and your family a favor, just step down, it's not worth it to keep fighting"

"What else can I do Snake!? Being a solider is all I know, and now I'm a highly gifted solider, if I can still contribute then by God I'm going to do so!"

"But Raiden-"

"I have to do this Snake, besides let's say I do retire, what about Fluttershy, she needs someone to take care of her"

"Then bring her home with you, keep her there until you can get her home, neither of you need to risk your life"

"Snake...I can't bring Fluttershy home, she's in love with me, suppose her jealousy of Rose shows, or Rose gets the idea that Fluttershy loves me"

"You have to explain to Fluttershy that you're married, she'll get over it"

Raiden sat back very stressed out, "She told me over a month ago, I once thought it was a phase, I'm not even so sure anymore, I think her feelings are real, breaking it to her that I'm married is gonna screw with her head too much"

Snake simply paced a bit, "I hope you know how you're gonna handle this"

"I got this Snake, don't worry about it, let's just worry about our enemies, right now Liquid has Vamp & Psycho Mantis on his side, who knows what other old enemies might return"

Snake groaned a bit, "Fine, just make sure it doesn't blow up in your face"

As Snake walked off, Raiden sighed loudly and rubbed his head before sitting down to just think about everything.

Fluttershy was in her room, Meryl still there, comforting her, "You want anything? A nice drink or something?"

Fluttershy weakly nodded, "Yes please, Lemonade"

Meryl nodded, "Be right back", she left the room, Fluttershy was still upset, then another voice entered her head.

"You have much sorrow in your heart"

Fluttershy looked scared, "Who said that?"

"Fear not, I mean no harm, I am simply known as 'The Sorrow', I believe your Crusade of Kindness is a noble one, this world has too much death, destruction, violence, stuff like that results in many emotions, your emotions are that of sorrow, pity for others, it's a rare thing, you have the power to help shape this world, but to do that, you must improve both psychically, mentally and emotionally, prove to the world that not everything needs war"

"What about Liquid Snake? Will it work with him?"

"Some are too late to save, but others aren't, sometimes before you can plant a new fresh garden, you must remove the weeds, to purify the world, you must remove everything that plagues it, then you start anew, with Kindness, then all souls can be at peace"

Soon The Sorrow faded away and Fluttershy pondered.

Meryl entered the room with Lemonade, "Here you go"

"Thanks Meryl", she sipped it while still thinking of The Sorrow's words.

Raiden then entered the room to check on Fluttershy, Merly decided to leave them alone and Raiden sat next to her.

Fluttershy turned to him and hugged him, "Thank you for protecting me the way you do"

Raiden hugged back, "Never any trouble"

The two kept the embrace, Meryl noticed and smiled a bit, happy that Fluttershy seems to be recovering just fine.

* * *

 **What will Psycho Mantis do next? And what will happen between Fluttershy & Raiden?**


	9. The Sudden Battle

**An assault is coming**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the marine rescue and the Psycho Mantis mind games, Fluttershy had trained a lot harder to become stronger, not just physical skill, mental endurance and emotional management.

Raiden was always there for her training rounds, watching her improve as time went on, feeling a sense of pride in being able to help her.

Fluttershy herself was still concerned, those Psycho Mantis mind games really got to her, but she had to be stronger, she knows she has the power to prevent all that.

One day while training, Fluttershy nearly passed out from exhaustion, she had worked herself too hard despite being told sometimes it's not a good thing to do, Raiden quickly got her some water.

"You have to be careful when training", Raiden said.

"Sorry, I just wanna be stronger", Fluttershy responded.

"That's good, but don't do what your body can't handle"

"Ok Raiden"

"On that note, I think you've had enough for now, you need to eat something, you can resume later"

Fluttershy nodded, "I'd like that"

As they headed over to get some food, Fluttershy spoke up, "Am I doing better?"

Raiden nodded, "Much better"

"I'm glad, I've been training really hard, I was worried it wasn't enough though, sometimes I feel like I haven't improved"

"You are, you're doing very well for yourself, you've become a lot stronger since I met you, I honestly can say I would trust you with my life"

Fluttershy gulped, "That's a bit much, I don't think I'm that good"

"Don't drag yourself down, you're very good, a lot more competent than Akiba"

Fluttershy giggled a bit at that.

"What's even great is that you maintained your sweet demeanor, that's one thing I always loved about you Fluttershy", Raiden said.

Fluttershy blushed, Raiden just said 'love', he loved something about her, she wondered if that means he might develop feelings for her.

She decided not to think about it too much, don't raise false hopes.

They each grabbed some food, some Instant Noodles, they sat together to chow down.

While they were eating Otacon ran over to them, "We have some big problems!"

Raiden looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It's a war, there are Metal Gears down below terrorizing cities! We need to stop them!" Otacon said.

"Damn, sounds like Liquid's kicking his war into high gear", Raiden said.

Akiba passed by, "More like he's kicking it into Metal Gear", he chuckled a bit, though everyone else just glared.

"Get it, Metal Gear, because there's a bunch of Metal Gears and-"

"Don't make me stare at you", Fluttershy warned.

"Ah! Never again!" Akiba said and ran away.

"Let's just go", Raiden said.

The group met up and discussed battle plans.

Once everything was settled, Snake, Raiden, Meryl, her team & Fluttershy went with Drebin so he can take them to a battlefield.

He dropped them off, each one loaded with some weapons and went to fight some soldiers & Metal Gears, it was gonna be a tough one.

As they walked, they noticed several soldiers, likely Mei Ling's men, they were firing at the enemy, Snake and his allies went near the front line and readied their weapons.

One the enemy soliders came in, it was war, Snake, Meryl & her team shot all the incoming soliders.

Raiden grabbed his sword and used his ninja sword techniques to slash many soliders, spilling blood all over the area, leaving a mess of dead bodies.

Fluttershy as nervous, she didn't want to actually shoot anyone, and she was a bit frightened from all the other shooting, many people were dying around her, blood being splattered with every gunshot, people getting stabbed and slashed, bombs going off and leaving charred bodies.

Fluttershy wanted to just leave, but she can't abandon her friends, she simply stayed near them as they handled all the shooting.

As the enemies started falling back, Snake led his team forward, a few enemies ran in to attack melee wise, but Snake used his CQC to take several down, Meryl & her team also used melee attacks.

Some went for Fluttershy but she was able to handle them with her CQC training, holding her own pretty well.

Raiden alternated between using his sword, his dagger and his Socom handgun, soon leaving the enemies to little.

Things got harder when some Gekko arrived to help the soldiers, the Gekko annihilated the friendlies, shooting them, blasting them or stomping them.

Fluttershy looked a bit bothered by the bloodbath, though when the Gekko approached her, she simply flew up and shot at them with her machine gun, while she had qualms about shooting humans, she had no problem shooting machines.

Raiden was able to handle the Gekko with his sword skills, taking down several of them with little to no issue.

Snake threw a few grenades to take down several soldiers and then used a Grenade Launcher to attack the Gekko, taking them down.

The Gekko started increasing in number, more of them coming to the battle.

"Fall back!" Snake said and continued to fire alongside his team, with Raiden still taking several out with his sword.

As the Gekko were pouring in, soon they spotted Vamp on one, licking a knife, "This should be fun"

"Damn, it's Vamp!" Snake shouted.

"Kill him!" Meryl shouted and shot at Vamp with her team, but he simply traveled across the tops of the Metal Gears, avoiding all the bullets and tossing his knives l, luckily the team dodged.

Vamp rushed across the Gekko to get close to the others but Raiden ran and slashed Vamp with his sword, but Vamp blocked the sword strikes with his knife and then kicked Raiden back.

Snake opened fire at Vamp but he jumped in the air and threw the knives at Snake's gun to disarm him.

Vamp landed before the group, Fluttershy was the most terrified, she didn't like the cold dead look of Vamp.

Raiden ran in to attack and managed to impale Vamp from behind, Vamp then back handed Raiden and removed the sword, while he was distracted, Snake took the opportunity to shoot him a few times.

Vamp fell over and then tossed a knife at Snake's leg, causing him to stumble.

Meryl & her team went to attack Vamp, but he managed to run in and cut their guns and slash them a bit, injuring them.

Vamp was gonna finish them off but other soldiers shot at him.

Vamp quickly went in and started cutting and stabbing the soldiers, slashing their heads, chests, necks, the battlefield became a blood back.

One guy he grabbed and slashed hard across his chest, making the blood squirt out, Vamp drinking the blood as if it were a water fountain, which really disturbed Fluttershy.

"That man's a monster!"

One guy he stabbed in the neck and then drained the blood from his body as well, which startled Fluttershy, that wasn't natural.

Vamp then looked menacingly at Fluttershy and approached her while licking some blood off his knife, "Here little pony"

Fluttershy decided to simply shoot Vamp but he moved quickly out the way and knocked the gun out of her hand and then slashed across her chest, drawing some blood, he went to stab down but Snake shot the knife out of Vamp's hand and then shot him a few more times.

Raiden ran in and slashed at Vamp, and then stabbed him in the chest and twisted the sword.

"You need to die!"

Snake checked on Fluttershy, "You doing ok?"

Fluttershy was nodding, then held her head, "No...get out of my head!"

Snake grew concerned, "Dammit!" he turned to Raiden, "Psycho Mantis is attacking her mind again!'

Raiden kicked Vamp off the sword, making him fall, then stabbed down on him, "What's going on with Psycho Mantis!?"

Vamp grinned, "He has his ways", he then kicked Raiden back and removed the sword.

Fluttershy held her head, "Get out my mind!"

Snake spoke to her head, "Mantis! Get out of there!"

Soon a piece of Gekko levitated and was sent at Snake, luckily Snake rolled out the way and looked around, "Mantis is here!"

Vamp rushed in to attack Snake but Snake retaliated with a knife of his own to Vamp's chest.

Vamp growled and kicked Snake back, then dealt with gunfire from Meryl, Akiba, Jonathan & Edward.

Snake had then contacted Otacon, "Vamp's here, as is Mantis, I can't find Mantis but he's really fucking around with Fluttershy's mind, they make one hell of an alliance though"

"Yes, they do, but remember the Nano-machines, you still have that syringe?" Otacon asked.

Snake remembered, "Yeah, I always kept it with me just in case"

"Good, take Vamp down!"

Snake nodded, but he was still concerned with Fluttershy.

"Kid, you need to be strong! Fight it, you have the will power!"

Fluttershy nodded and struggled.

Snake noticed that Vamp was still trying to attack his allies, he shot Vamp from behind.

Vamp turned around and went to attack Snake but Raiden took the opportunity to throw his sword through Vamp's back.

Vamp managed to get the sword out of his chest when Snake stabbed him in the neck with the Syringe, causing his quick healing nano-machines to deplete.

Vamp struggled to get away, he knew if he got attacked now, he would not heal.

Before they can attack him, they were shot at by Fluttershy.

"N...no...Not my friends!" she continued to shoot them, causing them to take cover.

"Damn, Mantis is controlling her!" Snake said.

Meryl groaned, "Damn Psycho Mantis"

"There's gotta be a way to find him", Raiden said.

Fluttershy continued to shoot while she struggled in her mind.

Then suddenly she and Mantis felt a strange interference, "You must fight it..."

Mantis wasn't happy, "Sorrow!? Be gone!"

Fluttershy continued to struggle in her mind, Vamp turned to her, "Hurry up and kill them! They are becoming a nuisance!"

Sorrow's voice continued to speak through Fluttershy's mind.

Mantis tried showing her frightening images, but The Sorrow managed to bring up pleasant images, those of her friends of Equestria, her friends here, those who need her, she continued to fight.

Vamp noticed that Fluttershy stopped shooting, when her friends popped out he tossed knives at them, he needed to bide time before his nanos kicked in again.

Vamp went in closer to keep throwing knives, hoping to attack them once he was close enough, unfortunately Fluttershy managed to gain control for a brief moment and she opened fire on Vamp, getting him several times, causing him to fall over.

Snake & the others noticed this and popped out and noticed that Vamp was down.

Fluttershy then grabbed her head and screamed really loudly, as if she's trying to power someone out of her mind, her screams caused some nearby screaming.

"That sounds like Mantis!" Snake said.

They ran to the area where the sound came from, which was behind a collapsed building, he used his powers to knock the group back and then sent some rocks at them, causing them to dodge.

"It's over Mantis, your cover is blown!" Raiden said.

"It's never over"

Raiden went in to attack but Mantis dodged and some more objects at him, only for Raiden to slice through them.

Snake & the others shot at him but he dodged out the way, "You know I can read your minds, you will not be able to stop-" Mantis then got rammed by Fluttershy, catching him by surprise.

"How!" he used his powers to send Fluttershy down, during his distraction, Raiden tossed a dagger at Mantis's leg, which Mantis wasn't quick enough to notice or dodge.

Mantis then sent a few fireball type attacks ate everyone as he tried to fly off.

Fluttershy shot at him, which he dodged, mostly by luck, it's like he was having through reading her mind.

Fluttershy kept shooting until she nailed Mantis on the back and he fell, holding his back in pain.

"Why can't I read her mind?" Mantis asked.

Raiden approached him with his sword, "You've lost Mantis, surrender now"

Mantis grabbed the dagger and tossed it at Raiden, he deflected it with his sword and then approached Mantis and stabbed him through the shoulder.

Mantis saw that coming, however he couldn't prevent it.

"Why are you doing this Mantis, how are you and Vamp alive again!? How is Liquid alive!?" Raiden asked.

"Science and Magic...do lots of wonders"

Snake approached him, "I thought you had no interest in working with Liquid"

"I have already told you Snake, this world deserves to suffer...though from the looks of your Pegasus friend...it sounds like there are other worlds too...perhaps they should suffer too"

Fluttershy glared, "Don't you dare go near my world!"

"He won't", Raiden said and then stabbed down on his chest, causing him to scream in pain, "He won't live long enough too"

Mantis simply chuckled, "I've died once before, who knows how long before I return..."

Raiden turned the sword to finish the job and then looked to Vamp, who was struggling to get up.

Raiden tossed a dagger to Vamp, to hurt him more, then approached him and pulled it out hard.

Vamp turned to them, "Damn you..."

Snake approached Vamp and used the syringe on him again to make sure the nanos were completely gone as he fell over, Fluttershy aimed her Assault Rifle at him.

"I hate to do this, but you are too big ofa meanie, you should never have been a terrorist"

Vamp glared, "You're a fool, soon Liquid will rule this world, then he'll find a way to yours...say good-bye to your friends"

Fluttershy turned away and shot him some more to finish him, she hated having to kill, but Vamp was too dangerous of a monster, besides as a soldier, it was her job to protect the world by any means necessary.

Their victory was cut short when more Gekko arrived.

"Damn, where are these things coming from!?"

Soon Drebin had arrived and tossed them a few Rocket Launchers, "I designed these so that their rockets will go straight for them, have fun!"

The group grabbed the Rocket Launchers and started shooting at the Gekko & all the incoming soldiers, destroying each of them, Fluttershy had a hard time shooting the rocket launcher due to her small size.

After about a few more minutes of fighting, all the Gekko were dead, the group sighed in relief and went back into the van to be taken back to the Cargo plane, Mei Ling's soldiers would handle everything else.

Later on they were back on the plane, having dealt a huge blow to Liquid Snake's army plans, Raiden had changed out of his cyber suit and everyone had gotten some medical treatment.

Fluttershy later laid down on her bed, Raiden went to his room and went on his bed, he looked to her, "You did really well today"

Fluttershy nodded, "Thanks, I can't believe I killed someone, I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but that man was so evil and scary, plus you taught me that sometimes you have to make these sacrifices, and do what's right"

"You know, you could have let one of us shoot him"

Fluttershy glared, "Shut up"

Raiden put his hands up defensively, "I'm just saying"

Fluttershy giggled, then approached Raiden and gave him a kiss, "I still love you"

"You're really serious about this...in that case, I better get used to it"

Fluttershy giggled and started kissing him again, Raiden simply returned the kiss, both were at peace for the moment, but how long would the peace last?

Back at the HQ, Liquid isn't happy that Vamp & Mantis were killed in battle, he had to make new battle plans, he will have his revenge on Snake & his allies.

* * *

 **Fluttershy has really matured in this world, but Raiden still has some prior issues to deal with.**


	10. Emotions Run Wild

**Some unresolved issues**

 **(Warning, brief sexual scene here)**

* * *

During the next 3 weeks, Raiden had trained more with Fluttershy, this time teaching her how to use a High Frequency Blade similar to the one he has.

Fluttershy has really gotten better over the weeks with her war training, thanks in part to Raiden always being there to cheer her on and help her when she needs it, one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

It took Fluttershy a while just to grip the sword properly, but once she got that down she constantly practiced the sword, it was a bit harder than her other training though, she constantly got nervous that she would cut herself or someone around her.

"You can do it Fluttershy, just think of the sword as an extension of yourself, no different than your wing", Raiden instructed.

Fluttershy continued to use the sword, technique was a little sloppy, but she was trying hard.

"You can do it 'Shy, believe in yourself", Raiden said.

Fluttershy kept swinging, picking up a little speed but she had swung the sword a little too hard at one point and it went flying out her hand and nearly impaled a nearby Akiba, who was just standing there watching, drinking a can of Dr. Pepper.

The sword landed right next to his head and he started to freak out, "I knew it! She IS trying to kill me!"

Fluttershy looked a bit annoyed, "Why would I want to kill you?"

"Hey I can tell from your eyes, especially your creepy stare!"

Fluttershy just glared at him, "Buzz off"

Akiba huffed a bit and simply walked off, Raiden lightly chuckled.

"Says a lot when the Element of Kindness won't put up with your bullshit"

As Raiden went to grab the sword for Fluttershy, Snake approached him, "Raiden, slight issue"

"Another raid?" Raiden asked.

Snake shook his head and was gonna speak but he noticed Fluttershy nearby, so he spoke low enough so Fluttershy couldn't hear, "It's Rose, she wants to speak with you"

Raiden looked a bit surprised, "Rose? You can't be serious"

Snake shook his head, "It's pretty important Raiden, you should probably go chat with her"

Raiden nodded, "Ok then"

As Snake left, Fluttershy approached Raiden.

"Is everything ok?"

Raiden sighed, "Sorta, don't worry about it, listen just go to our room, I have some personal matters to take care of"

Fluttershy nodded and left to her room, Raiden decided to go with Snake to where he would speak to Rose.

"Ok Otacon, get her on the screen", Snake said.

Otacon pressed a button, showing Rose to Raiden.

"Jack...it's been a while", Rose said.

"Hi Rose, yeah, it's been quite some time", Raiden replied.

Snake gestured for Otacon to follow him, leaving Raiden & Rose to privacy.

"So any reason you called?" Raiden asked.

"Jack...I know we are having a few marital differences right now, and I hate that you have to fight again, but I'm not sure if I want this, to lose you, I want to still be with you"

"Rose...I have a duty to fulfill, they need me, I can't turn my back and do nothing while the world goes to hell"

"But your family needs you more!"

"I'm fighting for you Rose, if Liquid succeeds then we'll have no future, I'd rather take the chance and die for the family than have to lose my family"

Rose sighed, "Jack, Snake is more than capable of handling this, I even hear that you have a Pegasus with you"

Raiden looked confused, "Who told you that?"

"Your teammates, the told me you train a Pegasus, and I've heard about her because many survivors that were rescued spoke a lot about her, promise me at least you'll finish training her and just leave"

Raiden sighed, "Rose, I can't just do that, I will not go home a failure and a quitter"

"I don't care about that stuff Jack! I just want you back alive, that's all!"

"Rose...it's complicated, look I can't discuss this now, we're close to finding and ending Liquid, I've come this far, I can't quit"

"Jack...you have a responsibility here, if you can fulfill your responsibility as a husband and father, then I might just have to cut those ties"

Raiden looked conflicted, "Rose, this isn't a fair decision"

"I'm gonna give you a day to figure this out, but that's it, good-bye", the message then ended, Raiden sighed, "Damn...why can't she understand that I'm doing this for her?" he decided to go back to his room, inside he saw Fluttershy doing a few wing ups, pretty well done ones, then she looked up, "Oh, you're back"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, finished up my personal affairs"

Raiden sat back and sighed, Fluttershy noticed and sat next to him, "What's wrong?"

Raiden shook his head, "Nothing really, just dealing with a lot of nonsense"

Fluttershy looked at him with concern, "You can tell me anything"

Raiden looked to her, he can tell from her eyes that she seemed so concerned for him, he decided it's best to just let her know the truth and hope she wasn't too mad.

"The thing is Fluttershy...I'm in the process of...splitting away from my wife"

Fluttershy looked surprised, "You never mentioned you were married"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, I am, but my wife doesn't like that I fight in wars, she wanted me to retire, but I can't just walk away from my duty, probably because I was raised in war, I was a child solider...but one reason I fight is to personally make sure no children ever have to go through what I went through, I'm fighting for my family, but I guess it isn't enough"

Fluttershy felt so sad for him she had nudged against him, "I'm sorry to hear that you're going through this"

"That's why I hesitated on returning your feelings, not because you're a pony, but because of all the stuff I just went through...I guess lately I've become so desperate for some type of love and affection, I gave in to yours..."

Fluttershy recalled the last couple of months, she had been doing her best to get close to him, now she realizes what he's going through, but she also realizes that maybe she is what he needs right now.

"I don't like war and fighting much either...but I will understand that it's your duty to do so, and that's why I'm fighting by your side, to make sure you get back safety...I must be honest though, I have mixed feelings right now, part of me still loves you, but another part wonders if I should, you might still live your wife, and I don't blame you if you decide you don't want to do any more with me...I'll understand"

Raiden looked to Fluttershy, he can tell this was starting to break her heart, he wasn't sure what was gonna happen, he figured now is as good of time as any to weigh his options, he grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her into a kiss, to which she eagerly returned.

While kissing, Raiden started to rub her body and lay her down on the bed and continue his kisses.

Raiden started to feel a bit more heated and excited as he started to kiss her neck, and then trail kisses through her body, earning moans of pleasure from Fluttershy, she was enjoying this, Raiden also enjoyed it, not caring about the series of taboos here.

It didn't stop with the kisses, soon Raiden had stripped down and really sealed the deal on Fluttershy, getting her into a sexual position and began expressing his love to her, causing extra moans from Fluttershy, this was a new experience for her, once she got past the pain, it was all pleasure.

Raiden continued to pump into Fluttershy, earning moans of pleasure for each time he went in, a satisfying sound to him.

Raiden lowered down to kiss her a bit and continued to pump into Fluttershy, she can say she's never felt pleasure like this, Raiden enjoyed the affection he was giving, not caring that she wasn't even human, she was still a girl he cared for.

Raiden continued on, Fluttershy moaned and started to sweat from all this action, blushing heavily from being worked on by the guy she's fantasized about for a couple of months.

Soon Raiden had released himself and he and Fluttershy fell exhausted, Raiden still inside Fluttershy as they rolled over to rest.

"That was amazing...thank you Raiden", Fluttershy said.

Raiden nodded, "Yeah...no problem"

Soon they both went into a brief slumber, somewhat exhausted from their activities.

Later on, Raiden woke up, still cuddled with Fluttershy, his actions dawning on him.

"We...we really did it...I can't believe we went for it"

He carefully left the bed, he looked down and saw that he was still nude, confirming more than he had indeed had a sexual affair with Fluttershy.

"I hope I didn't jump the gun, especially shortly after Rose...oh god Rose...what if she ever found out?"

Raiden quickly put his clothes back on and left the room, still thinking on how to handle this.

Later in the day, he was sitting at the table Otacon usually sits at when he talks for missions, thinking on how to handle things.

Fluttershy then approached him, "Raiden, are you ok?"

Raiden looked to her, "Hey Fluttershy"

She sat next to him, "I'm sorry..."

Raiden looked confused, "What for?"

"I feel like I have been a real pain, I didn't know about your marital troubles, though I kinda wish you told me, I now see why you were so hesitant..."

Raiden sighed, "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, I should have been more honest, and I never should have had sex with you like that, I feel like I just used you to relieve some frustration, you just looked so sad and when I kissed you, I guess I just felt so excited and...that happened"

Fluttershy blushed, "I'm flattered...and I'm not mad, I'm glad I got to experience that with you, you're so gentle"

Raiden smiled, "Thanks, you're the best, now I gotta figure out what to do with Rose"

Fluttershy looked concerned, "I'll leave you alone then, you look like you need a lot of thinking"

Raiden nodded, "Thanks...you're the best"

Fluttershy left Raiden to his thoughts, though she too was conflicted, part of her wanted Raiden to be with her, the other pitied Raiden's wife and just wants them to make up.

The next day Raiden went to the Monitor where Rose was waiting, Otacon left the room after setting it up, "Good luck Raiden"

"Hello Jack"

Raiden waved, "Hi Rose", he sat before her, Rose simply cut to the chase.

"So did you come to a desicion?"

Raiden hesitated, when he was about to speak he heard the door open, Fluttershy came through.

"Hello"

Raiden looked confused, "Fluttershy?" he stood up and approached her, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you with this", she approached the monitor, "Hello"

Rose looked a bit surprised, "Wow...the Pegasus...you're so pretty"

Fluttershy blushed, "Thanks...I'm sorry to get involved with this, but I want to help, back where I'm from I always helped my friends with their trouble, I wanted to see if I could help here"

Rose smiled, "You're so sweet to wanna help, but this might be a bit complicated"

"Maybe...but I feel so bad for both of you...can I at least say one thing? You don't have to take my advice but I'd like to at least say it"

Rose nodded, "I guess it can't hurt"

Fluttershy sighed, "I know you want Raiden with you, and maybe he should just let Snake handle this, but do you really wanna throw your marriage away over this? He's doing this because he wants his country safe, he cares that much about you to make sure you live in a free and safe country, isn't that what matters?"

Rose sighed, "You make a good point Fluttershy, but the pain of having a husband away is too much, I need him here, with his family, the pain knowing that he's out there at war, knowing I can lose him at any moment, I can't bare that pain"

"Will splitting from him really reduce that pain?"

Rose sighed, "I don't know..."

Fluttershy thought, "Can you at least let him finish, then discuss this face to face...I think you owe him at least that..."

Rose rubbed her head a bit, still conflicted, but something about Fluttershy made Rose feel obliged to take her advice, "Ok, if you say so, I'll wait, but he better finish soon, if he keeps me waiting too long, then I can't deal with this"

Fluttershy nodded, "He will"

Rose spoke again to Raiden, "Please hurry back...I don't want to replace you...but I can't bare the burden of losing you"

Raiden nodded, "Ok Rose"

She turned off the monitor, Raiden approached Fluttershy and hugged her, "Thank you..."

Fluttershy nodded, "I still love you, but I can't take you from your wife if there's still a chance you can get back together with her"

Raiden sighed, "I miss my family, I want to make things right with Rose, and be with my wife and son again...but it's nice to know I still have another woman to care about"

Fluttershy smiled, "I would love to marry you Raiden...but only if you can't work things out, and I hope you and your wife would still be friends...I feel a bit selfish though...while I want you and your wife to be happy, I partially want you for myself"

Raiden rubbed her mane, "Don't worry, that's normal I guess, you can't control your emotions...I'm a bit worried myself now"

Fluttershy smiled, "Don't worry too much, if you and your wife do get back together, I'll still be happy for you"

Raiden smiled, then kissed her a bit, "I kinda want you both honestly"

Fluttershy giggled, "If it meant being with you, I wouldn't mind"

Raiden chuckled, "You're the best"

Fluttershy blushed, "Thanks...so you have a son...if I marry you, would that make me like his mother?"

Raiden thought, "In a way, you'd be his step mother...he's almost 6 so he's still young"

Fluttershy thought, "I wouldn't mind being his second mother honestly, not sure if I'm too young to have been his mother though"

"You're only 8 years younger than me, if you were his mother, you'd be a teen mom I'm sure, but I think you would be fine"

Fluttershy nodded, "I guess"

Raiden stood up, "I'll worry about this later, let's head back to our room"

Fluttershy nodded, "Sure thing"

Later in the day, Raiden was walking when Snake passed him.

"Hey Raiden, things going well with Rose?"

Raiden nodded, "We're gonna talk more once this war ends, still very stressful though"

"I hope it works out...though from the sounds of things, you and Fluttershy seem to be moving along quite well yourself"

Raiden looked a bit confused, "Meaning?"

"Fluttershy makes a lot of noise in bed, if you're gonna have relations, tell her to tone it down"

Raiden blushed, "Shit..."

Snake rolled his eyes, "Just be careful with this, the fate of a lot of lives are in your hands", Snake simply walked off while Raiden rubbed his head.

"Damn...I'd rather be on the battlefield fighting for my life than dealing with this", he simply walked off, still wondering what he should do.

* * *

 **What should Raiden do? Well soon he has some stuff to handle anyway, along with his team.**


	11. Encounter at the Base

**Time for more Metal Gears**

* * *

10 days after the situation with Rose has passed, since then Raiden has still had several conflicting emotions on the subject of Rose & Fluttershy.

On one hand, Raiden still had feelings for Rose and wanted to be with her, he wanted to keep his family together.

On the other hand, he also felt something for Fluttershy as well, he has grown to love her, in more ways than one, and she has grown to love him, though she understands the confliction Raiden is going through and believes he should get a chance to reconcile if he can.

Despite Raiden's personal conflictions, he had still shown romantic interest in Fluttershy, with the two still spending time together, even after the training.

This also hasn't stopped Raiden from his sexual desire for Fluttershy, especially considering that she too craved his love, Raiden felt some guilt but he also felt that Fluttershy needed some of this as well.

Snake was aware of Raiden's relationship with Fluttershy, he didn't say too much about it since he didn't want to make things awkward, he knows Raiden is struggling quite a bit, and he figures it's temporary anyway since Fluttershy might go home, though somehow, no matter how he viewed it, something just felt wrong about it.

Meanwhile Liquid Snake was just about ready to strike again, to finally eliminate Snake, along with Raiden & Futtershy.

Raiden, Fluttershy & Snake were waiting in a room, Campbell had an assignment for them.

"What do you suppose the Colonel wants?" Raiden asked.

"He said something about a Base Raid, back to the usual stuff, though this base is larger so it could take longer", Snake said.

"Might need to do a lot of sneaking around then", Fluttershy added.

Soon Campbell arrived and pulled out some documents, "Glad you're all here, I'll get to the point", he pulled out a map, "At the edge of this forest area is a large factory that's producing weapons for the enemy, we have belief that there are several Metal Gears in the hanger, your mission is to take the factory down and cause a huge setback for out enemy forces"

"Feels like we've been causing these 'setbacks' for a while, and yet somehow it seems like it's not doing much, Liquid's still running strong", Raiden stated.

"Patience Raiden, wars can last a while, who knows how long before we get to Liquid, but every little thing we do counts for our goal", Campbell said.

"Hope so, Liquid's been avoiding justice too long, this better bring us that much closer to stopping him", Snake said.

"We all hope so Snake, now get ready, we'll be there in about 2 hours", Campbell said, dismissing the soldiers. they had gone back to their rooms to prepare for the mission.

Soon enough the 3 had arrived at the base, ready to fulfill their duty. Snake turned to Fluttershy & Raiden, "Stay close to me, we're gonna use a little stealth first, try not to make a scene"

Raiden nodded, "Right Snake", Fluttershy also nodded, "Sure thing"

Snake then motioned for Raiden & Fluttershy to follow him, they approached an area where the trucks go in and out to drop off the supplies.

Snake tossed a rock to distract an enemy, then he Raiden & Fluttershy snuck past him and walked close to the trucks to maintain their cover.

They snuck through a bit, going through a door leading to a long hallway, not too many guards, though there were still a few crates to hide behind.

They snuck through a bit, going through a door leading to a long hallway, not too many guards, though there were still a few crates to hide behind.

Snake, Raiden & Fluttershy snuck around a bit and hid behind the crates to let the enemies pass, then quickly moved until they made their way to another hallway, this had slightly more soldiers, Snake then motioned to the ventilation shafts, the 3 then crawled through the vents, Fluttershy hated it though ,it was really dirty, they then left the vents and entered a cater room, when they heard some soldiers they quickly went under a table.

3 soldiers entered the room, they were talking sports, nothing important. One Solider grabbed a drink, the other two looked for some food.

Snake & Raiden snuck up on them and got them in a sleeper hold to make them dazed.

The Solider with a drink noticed them, he was about to shoot and set off an alert but Fluttershy kicked the gun out his hand and hit a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out.

Snake checked the soldiers and grabbed a key card, "This should come in handy"

They then looked for the boiler room to plant the bomb, figuring that's the best place to go about this. They hid when they heard some soldiers pass by, after they passed they continued to look for the boiler room and found a sign leading them to the precise location.

The door was locked, old fashioned lock, didn't stop Raiden from using his sword to break the lock. Once inside Snake planted the bomb, "One down, come on let's head to the hanger and place the second bomb there"

After a little more sneaking around through the hallways, they found a guarded door with a red light over head.

"We need to head in there, follow me", Snake said. He shot an M9 at the two guards, causing both to fall asleep and used the keycard to open the door, "Let's go"

They went through the hall and found some windows leading to a hanger. Once they looked through the windows, they found what they were after.

"Is that...The Shagohod?" Snake asked.

Raiden looked confused, "I thought Big Boss destroyed it?"

Snake groaned, "Looks like Liquid's been busy, but why a Shagohod? Does he have an affinity for the older models?"

"Gekko, Ray, Rex...now Shagohod, maybe he wants a Metal Gear collection or something", Raiden said.

Snake gestured, "Let's go". The trio went into the hanger and snuck around, knocking out all the guards in sight, making sure to stay absolutley quiet.

Once the area was clear, Snake planted a few more smaller bombs, then approached the Shagohod and made contact back at base, "Colonel, I found what they were working on, it's the Shagohod"

"Shagohod? The Metal Gear Prototype from Operation Snake Eater?" Campbell asked.

"Yeah, the very same, Liquid seems to wanna bring back the old Metal Gears, probably trying to prove a point"

"How very right you are brother", they heard Liquid's voice say.

They turned around and saw him with some FROG soldiers.

"Liquid!" Snake shouted and aimed his gun, Raiden pointing his sword and Fluttershy aiming her own weapon.

"So good to see you again brother, I see you've brought your friends with you as well, your little protégé Raiden, and that adorable little pony, she looks so cute holding that gun doesn't she girls?"

The FROGs laughed a bit mockingly, Fluttershy felt a little awkward.

"Are you still going for Outer Heaven Liquid!?" Snake asked.

"It is my Destiny Brother, to be the command of this world's Military, maybe after I'm done here, I can also test my military prowess against soliders from another world, like maybe the Canterlot Royal Guards"

That caused Fluttershy to freak a little, "Did you just say Canterlot!?"

Liquid grinned, "That's right young one, I know all about Equestria, though I'm sure Mantis would have helped make that obvious, King Sombra has contacted me and promised me great weaponry if I helped make sure you never get back home, perhaps I can lend him a Metal Gear or two and kill those troublesome princesses he's told me about, and the rest of your friends, if they're not dead already"

Fluttershy growled, "Don't you DARE talk about my friends like that! I won't let you hurt my fellow ponies, and I damn sure won't let you hurt my friends here!"

Raiden looked surprised at Fluttershy's outburst, he rarely sees her get angry, though it didn't sound too angry.

"Tough talk for a little pony, regardless as fun as this little reunion was, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut it short", Liquid walked backwards a bit, "Ladies...kill them", he turned around and left, the FROGs then went in to attack.

Snake aimed his Socom Handgun and managed to take several down with some head shots.

Raiden rushed in and used his sword skills to slash all the FROGs, spilling their blood everywhere as he cut and slashed.

Fluttershy tried shooting them but they were not like the regular enemies, they were able to maneuver around like it was nothing, they were every acrobatic and she found herself mostly avoiding their shots.

Raiden noticed Fluttershy having some trouble, so he went to her side and cut and slashed all the FROGs that went near her.

Snake shot his way through the FROGs and went to where Liquid went to, after going through a door, he encountered several enemies soldiers.

"Open fire!" they shot at Snake, who simply went behind the door for cover and switched to his AK-47 and shot the soldiers from his cover.

Once the FROGs dwindled in number Raiden went to follow Snake and he ran into the hallway to deflect the bullets and slash each of the soldiers, allowing himself and Snake room to go through.

Fluttershy followed into the hallway, a few FROGs went after them, though since the hallway was smaller it allowed Fluttershy to shoot and kill the FROGs easier.

They rushed through the hallway and eventually found a door that led outside, Liquid was boarding a helicopter, Snake shot at Liquid but Liquid was able to evade and returned fire against Snake from his sub-machine gun as his helicopter took off.

Other soldiers arrived to shoot Snake, Raiden & Fluttershy, only for them to be shot and stabbed. Liquid then grabbed a Rocket Launcher and fired at the trio, causing them to move quickly to dodge, but they felt some impact from the explosion.

Liquid's helicopter had managed to get away, much to Snake's annoyance, "Dammit! He got away!" then then kicked a wall.

Raiden made some contact, "Campbell, we found Liquid, but he escaped"

"Damn, continue with the original mission, destroy the factory, do you have the bombs planted?"

"Yeah, gonna activate the timer now", Snake pressed the button, "In about 5 minutes this place is gonna go, maybe that Shagohod will also", he then heard a large crash sound, The Shagohod had busted out of the hanger and was looking for the trio, "Oh shit!"

They ran off in hopes of avoiding the Shagohod but it was pretty quick and fired a few shots at them, luckily they each found some motorbikes, likely used by the enemies.

Snake boarded one, Raiden boarded the other with Fluttershy riding behind him.

Both then sped off on the bikes but the Shagohod was pursuing them.

"This isn't good!" Raiden said.

"I know, just keep going to the coordinates!"

They made a sharp turn to where Otacon was coming with the Helicopter, thanks to the sharp turn they got some distance from The Shagohod since it can't make smooth turns like that. They continued speeding away in hopes of getting to Otacon soon, but The Shagohod fired at them, mostly machine gun firing, causing the two to start zig zagging. The tank gun also got fired but they lucked out, however the shots were getting too close, soon they weren't gonna be lucky anymore.

Eventually The Shagohod managed to shoot a wheel on Raiden's bike, causing him to lose control, "Oh crap!" Fluttershy held onto Raiden tight and lifted him in the air, he was a bit heavy but Otacon's helicopter wasn't that far off.

"Fluttershy, would you be able to handle Snake's weight as well?" Raiden asked. Fluttershy nodded, "I can handle it". "Good, fly over to Snake"

They approached him, Raiden's feet above him, "Grab my feet!" Snake looked a bit unsure but decided to take the chance, hoping Fluttershy can handle carring two grown men, Raiden then made contact, "Stay in the air Otacon!"

The Shagohod got close to the trio, luckily they reached the helicopter just in time and managed to board it as it flew away, avoiding soem last inute shots from the Shagohod.

The Helicopter flew off and made it's way back to the Cargo plane, by this point the factory was destroyed. Once on the plane the trio sighed in relief.

"Good work Fluttershy", Snake said.

Raiden nodded, "You did well", he stroked her mane a bit, causing her to giggle, "Though now we need to train you on how to deal with those FROGs"

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm ready for that".

Raiden smiled, "I know you are"

Campbell approached them, "Great work, unfortunately that Shagohod is in one piece, but we'll deal with that later, for now rest up, you've earned in"

The trio nodded, Raiden once again left his cyber form and went to his room with Fluttershy, both intending to realize a little 'tension' after a job well done.

Snake himself was now wondering, what is Liquid up to with those machines?

* * *

 **A Metal Gear Collection**


	12. A Battle against REX

**They need to strike hard now**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the last Liquid Snake battle. At this point frustrations were building, it seems like they are closing in on their goal, only for it to be snatched away at the last second.

Snake was the most frustrated of them all, he really wanted to stop Liquid, he knows what damage Liquid is capable of and knows he needs to stop him ASAP.

Raiden was in the video room, having a chat with the man that helped program his cyber suit, Doktor.

"How is your suit doing lately Raiden?" Doktor asked.

"It's doing great, it's increased my movements well and helps with my hand-to-hand combat, as well as my sword skills, even my marksman skills", Raiden replied.

"That is good Raiden, you have done well, but you must remember not to solely rely on the suit, it is a great thing to have but it is still a weapon, and a weapon is only as useful as the one utilizing it"

Raiden stared in confusion, "Huh? What are you saying Doktor? I use this suit very well, it's become a part of me"

"That is the thing Raiden, you don't want to rely too much on the suit"

Raiden didn't get it, "But Doktor, this suit has helped me on so many missions, why wouldn't I rely on it?"

"You didn't need that suit to defeat Dead Cell, besides based on what I heard, your suit didn't help you that much against Liquid Snake"

"He got lucky, that's all"

"Still Raiden, you must be careful with this, if you get overconfident then it could lead to your downfall"

"I got this Doktor, I am more than capable", Raiden insisted.

Doktor nodded, "Right, good luck with your missions, and good luck with your Pegasus friend"

Raiden nodded, "Good-bye Doktor", he severted the communications and went to his room, Fluttershy was waiting, laying on the bed and flashing Raiden a shy smile, "What took you so long?"

Raiden approached her and kissed her, Fluttershy then got up a little to hug and nuzzle under his neck, "So is everything ok with you?"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, just had to talk with Doktor about my suit"

Fluttershy nodded, "That's nice", she started kissing Raiden again, though in the middle of the kissing, Raiden stopped and looked a little glum. Fluttershy looked concerned at him, "What's wrong?"

Raiden sighed, "Nothing, just worried about stuff". Fluttershy stroked his hair, "Stuff like what?"

"The war, finding Liquid, Doktor telling me about my suit, getting you home, the stuff with Rose..."

Fluttershy rested her head on his chest, "You're going through a lot, I'm kinda worried"

Raiden stroked her mane, "I'm glad I know you...though I have to be honest...I still feel a bit guilty doing this, you know, you and me"

Fluttershy lowered her ears, "Oh...I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'm the one who initiated things, it's just conflicting, I don't think I stopped loving Rose, but after how close we've gotten, I'm starting to love you too, but I still feel like I'm using you, this is just so...stressful"

Fluttershy rubbed his face, "I don't think you're using me, I know you love me, but I respect that you love Rose as well, but you are legally separated so I don't think there's anything wrong with you potentially remarrying, maybe I'm being selfish, but I hope we can be together in that regard, I'd love to be your new wife, and I wouldn't mind being like a second mother to your son, but don't worry too much about it, just enjoy yourself for now, then when it's all over you can make your decision, just know that regardless of what you choose, I will be supportive"

Raiden smiled, "Thanks..." Raiden then kissed her again, their kissing then filled Raiden with desire, he soon started to forget his troubles and act the moment. He laid her down and unzipped his pants, Fluttershy blushed and simply let Raiden do what he needs to do, Raiden just needs to relieve some tension right now, and while she believes he doesn't use her, she really doesn't mind that much.

Raiden entered into Fluttershy, once again he felt some form of bliss, his problems faded as he pleased his pony, her moans of pleasure was just the stimulation he needed to get through his issues. Granted he always kept Rose on his mind, the one thing that Fluttershy has over Rose is that Fluttershy is actually staying by his side through this. But he can't fault Rose, he knows what he does just hurts her, he still has a duty to do though.

Fluttershy moaned and panted, she loves moments like these, though it wasn't just the sex that made her feel pleasure, it was knowing that it is likely helping Raiden deal with a lot of stress. Granted she understands this could only be temporary, she'll still enjoy what she can.

While the two continue to make love, Solid Snake is keeping his guns armed and ready, he feels like Liquid is close, he can feel it. He is worried though, Liquid has many Metal Gears in his possession, however during this moment of self-thought, Campbell approached Snake with some news, "We have him tracked"

Later in the day everyone gathered around to make plans. Liquid Snake was spotted in a mountain region up north in the country. There were two plans for attack, Meryl and her men would take the outside and cause a huge diversion, while Snake, Raiden & Fluttershy would enter the base.

"We do this mission well, and the war is over, this is our big moment, do you think you can do it?"

"We have to Colonel, otherwise this world is doomed", Snake said.

"Yeah! Hero time!" Akiba shouted, earning a sigh from the others.

"This is a huge opportunity, I know you won't let us down, we'll be there in about an hour, get ready", Campbell said.

Snake packed his weapons, his Socom, Ak-47 & knife. Meryl & her team had hanguns and M4s. Raiden had his High Frequency Blade and Socom gun. Fluttershy had her M-16 and a High Frequency blade of her own. She wasn't as skilled as Raiden but she's gotten better with it. She also made sure to get her armor and her bandana, she really likes the Bandana, makes her feel confident and she likes the idea of paying homage to Snake.

They landed off the coast of the mountains when the time came. Drebin decided to wait in his van, "I'll be here if you need back up"

"Thanks", Snake turned to the others, "Let's move"

They then maneuvered through the mountain area and approached the outside, guards everywhere.

"Ok, we'll need a big distraction, Meryl, you know what to do", Snake said.

Meryl nodded and gestured to the boys to follow, "Charge!"

They then ran into the area and opened fire on everyone, the guards getting into position and firing at Meryl's group.

"We got you covered, head on in", Meryl said through a codec.

"On it, let's hurry before more come", Snake led his group to the main entrance and then opened a vent.

"Shouldn't we go through the door?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, they'll expect that, if we go through here they'll be less likely to find us", Snake crawled through the vent. Raiden and Fluttershy followed.

After crawling a bit, they landed in an office in the base, they see some soldiers talking in a radio, trying to get some back up for the soldiers that are fighting Meryl and her group.

"Hurry up, some lady is leading an assault, we need to", he was then shot from behind, his partner turned to see Snake aiming his gun, Snake fired on that guy as well, taking him out.

Snake rummaged through the area for a map or some blueprints or anything they can use while Raiden checked the bodies for any supplies. Snake found something useful, "REX is here, Liquid's probably engaging a plan now! Come on!"

Snake grabbed a key card and they rushed through the base, not a lot of enemies because they were outside dealing with Meryl. The ones that did spot the trio were quickly eliminated. Snake then got them in an elevator and used the key card to go to a floor that only card members can access.

After reaching the bottom they ran through the halls, sneaking past any soldiers they encountered until they finally reached a Silo.

They walked through the silo carefully, a lot of missiles were there, much to the concern of the trio.

"What in God's name is Liquid planning?" Raiden asked.

"Not sure, let's just hurry up and end this before this war gets worse", Snake answered.

They kept going and eventually entered a room where Metal Gear REX was.

"Wow...it's so big", Fluttershy said.

Snake approached it, it hasn't changed much, "Can't believe Liquid brought this thing back"

"Better believe it brother!" they heard a voice say. They looked to see Liquid making his way to the cockpit, "You're just in time, I've been waiting to use this and what better way than a rematch from Shadow Moses!"

Snake & Fluttershy fired their automatics at Liquid but he managed to dodge the bullets and enter the cockpit. He worked the buttons and activated the machine, "Who's ready for a showdown?"

REX stood ready to fight, much to the concern of the others.

"Dammit, he's activated REX!" Raiden said.

"Shit, if I was sure REX would be here I would have asked Drebin for a Stinger"

"Die!" Liquid fired the machine gun from REX but Raiden was able to deflect the bullets away and then rushed at REX and slashed the legs with his sword.

"I don't think so!" REX then kicked Raiden back, "The last ninja that tried to tangle with me and REX didn't fair very well!"

That touched a nerve for Snake, "Gray Fox..."

REX then fired some lasers, the group narrowly avoiding it, though Fluttershy's tail got caught and it was briefly on fire.

"AH! MY TAIL!" She rolled on the ground a bit to put the fire out but it damaged her tail, causing some tears from her eyes, "My poor tail!"

"Don't worry Fluttershy, you're still very pretty!" Raiden said, earning a blush from Fluttershy, "Thank you Raiden!"

Snake rolled his eyes, Liquid stifled a laugh, "Wow, what a wuss"

Fluttershy grabbed her M-16 and fired angrily at REX, though the bullets didn't really phase it, REX then tried to stomp on Fluttershy but she managed to dodge out the way, though he still slammed down, "I'll crush you like a butterfly!"

Snake called Drebin, "Drebin, I need you at the base ASAP, I need a Stinger!"

"You got it, on my way"

"I'll try to get outside"

"No need Snake, stay where you are"

Snake was confused but decided to roll with it and fired his AK at Liquid, it was useless but he didn't have much of a choice.

Raiden actually rushed up to the head of REX and then slashed at it, causing Liquid to get agitated and then shake around a bit until Raiden fell off.

REX nearly crushed Raiden but Fluttershy flew in and pulled him out the way last second.

"Again you saved my life", Raiden said.

"Because I love you, so it's no big deal", Fluttershy replied.

REX then fired at Raiden and Fluttershy, so he grabbed her and ran away from the bullets. Snake continued firing at REX, waiting for Drebin to arrive, though within minutes, Drebin's Van arrived after making a hole in the wall nearby.

"This may not be a Metal Gear but it's one hell of a battle vehicle", Drebin said and tossed the Stinger to Snake, "Have at it Snake!"

Snake nodded, "Thanks", he aimed the stinger at Rex, who was still trying to crush Raidne & Fluttershy, and once the head was in good shot, he fired the Stinger and the rocket hit the head.

"Dammit!" Liquid reeled back, Snake then fired again to knock it back a little more. Raiden rushed in with his sword and slashed the legs a few times and caused a little more damage.

"How dare you!" He fired some rockets at them but Snake fired the Stinger once more and finally knocked REX over.

Snake grinned and gave the Stinger back to Drebin, "Round up the others, we're just about done", Snake approached the machine, towards the cockpit as Liquid crawled out.

"You'll pay for that Snake!" Liquid stood but found himself of the receiving end of a punch, "The only one who's gonna pay is you!"

Snake grabbed his gun and aimed at Liquid, "I'm ending this now!"

Before Snake can fire, he was suddenly shot at on the leg, he looked to see that some Gekko have arrived. Liquid took the opportunity to kick Snake back and aim his gun, only for Fluttershy to shoot it out of his hand.

"Damn horse! Kill them!" Liquid made his escape as the Gekko arrived. Raiden and Fluttershy assisted Snake to the van.

"Drebin! Get ready to move!" Raiden said. Drebin nodded and once everyone on this mission was in the van, he drove off.

Drebin drove out the base and down the mountain side as several enemies followed on Motorbikes. Meryl popped out the top of the van and shot all the oncoming enemies. They had to hurry, the Cargo plane wasn't far but the enemies were piling up.

Soon Snake & Akiba started to assist, shooting all the oncoming enemies. One enemy had a rocket launcher and fired, narrowly missing the van.

"Holy shit! Kill that one!" Meryl shouted as they all fired at him. Shooting these enemies was touch since they were on a bumpy terrain going down the mountain area. It didn't help that Gekko had arrived as well.

This time Raiden appeared on the roof and shoot some of the Gekko with the Stinger, taking each one down. The Plane wasn't much further.

"Hold on tight!" Drebin shouted as they went flying through the air and landing close to the plane. Once they got close enough the back door opened so the van can drive in and the plane took off.

They still had to worry about a couple more Gekko and a man with a Rocket Launcher, however Snake managed to snipe the guy between the eyes and take him out while Raiden shot the stinger at one Gekko and leapt at the other and stabbed it's head before leaping back to the van, Fluttershy being around to make sure he made it.

They drove back into the plane and were home free.

"Phew, close one", Drebin said.

They all got off and checked on Snake, his wound wasn't too severe, he would be fine, but he was disappointed, "Damn...can't believe he got away, I was so close"

Meryl approached him, "Hey, it's the closest we've gotten, that means it's only a matter of time"

Fluttershy nodded, "We'll beat that mean brother of yours soon Snake, and we'll be here to help you with that"

Raiden nodded, "There aren't too many places he can hide now, besides we dealt a huge blow by fighting REX"

Snake sighed, "I guess...better than nothing"

Fluttershy nodded, then turned to Raiden and hugged him, "You're the best"

Raiden returned the hug, "You too"

While they celebrated for the time being, Liquid wasn't too far behind, watching from his Helicopter, "I'll get you Snake, this time I'm making the first attack"

* * *

 **Liquid will strike back soon.**


	13. Ending the War

**Liquid to get some payback**

* * *

The plane continued flying through the sky, the gang still figuring out how to get Liquid. They had little idea as to what to do next, Liquid was as slippery as a snake, fitting of his codename.

Snake had fully treated his wound, though he can handle that, what really eats at him is how close Liquid was and how quickly it was taken from him.

Fluttershy noticed this and pitied Snake, she wanted to go comfort him but Raiden stopped her, "Leave him be, he needs to let things digest"

Fluttershy nodded, "Right...I just hope the frustration doesn't get to him"

"We all hope that, but right now it's best to leave him to his thoughts"

Raiden & Fluttershy went to their room and laid by each other's side, resting up for the next potential mission.

Liquid wasn't done though, for halfway through the night, he approached the plane with his Helicoper, "Time for you all to die!" he then fired a rocket at the plane, damaging it and alerting everyone riding aboard it.

"What the hell's happening!?" Snake shouted. Otacon checked the radars on the plane, "Something's tailing us!"

Meryl looked out the windows and saw a battle helicopter and who was riding on it, "I see it! It's Liquid! He's attacking us with some helicopter!"

Liquid attacked again with the rockets on the Helicoper, he was attempting to blow the plane out of the sky.

"Jesus! If we don't get off now we're gonna get killed!" Meryl shouted.

Snake turned to Otacon, "Try to land this plane!" Otacon nodded and went to the controls and switched off the Auto Pilot and navigated the plane.

Snake turned to Meryl & The others, "Go make sure Sunny's ok"

Meryl saluted and went to check on Sunny. Raiden went to Snake, "What about us!? What should we do!?"

"We need to wait this out! We can't do much from in here!"

Fluttershy was a bit frightened, not just for her safety, but the safety of the others.

Liquid continued to assault the plane, Otacon doing his best to land it, "It's gonna be a rough landing!"

Otacon steered the plane down, the landing was gonna be a tough one but he was determined to make it work.

Soon he went low enough to start skidding the ground, the plane getting damaged each time it skidded.

Eventually the plane came to a stop, but horribly damaged, it won't be flying anytime soon. Everyone left the plane, Drebin made sure to grab his Van and drive out, just as Liquid landed his Helicopter and faced off against the group.

"It's over Snake, I'm finally gonna end this!"

Snake, Meryl, Johnny, Jonathan, Edward & Fluttershy aimed their guns at Liquid, Raiden had a sword out, Drebin had his Van Turrets ready.

Campbell & Otacon stood back, keeping Sunny close to them.

"You're out numbered Liquid; even you can't handle us alone!" Raiden shouted. Snake looked a bit curious, Raiden is right about that, Liquid wouldn't be able to do this alone, and he knows Liquid wouldn't be that foolish, what's he planning?

Liquid walked to them hand simply held his fingers in the air, one snap and suddenly a rumble. Everyone looked around and saw the Shagohod head their way, along with some Gekko and even Metal Gear RAY.

"Holy shit!" Raiden shouted. The others had the same sentiments; Liquid has his own machine army with him.

"I may be a great military mind, but I am not foolish, do you really think I would come here while at a disadvantage? Now you see my glorious plan, you see, after the Guns of the Patriots scenario, I realized that it's very possible to control machines to act as AIs, being able to use them without man power"

The Metal Gear s stood beside him, "As long as I command it, the Metal Gear army will rule the world, and I will be the top General in a world of Eternal War"

Fluttershy approached him, "Why would you want this world to be ruled by war? That's such a horrible thing, people shouldn't be fighting, they should be kind to one another, we can all live in peace if we embrace kindness, sending the world to war would destroy it"

Liquid chuckled, "Typical, the little pony wants love and kindness to prevail, love and kindness is for the weak, it does nothing except waste time and energy, you'll never be able to distinguish the strong from the weak"

"It shouldn't matter, there's more to life than power!"

Liquid groaned, "I don't have time for this", he snapped his fingers, "Kill them".

All the Metal Gears started their assault, Drebin tossed several Rocket Launchers, "Take out the Gekko! I'll lure away the Shagohog", Drebin drove off after firing at the Shagohod to get it to follow him.

Meryl & her squad used the Rocket Launchers to take out the Gekko, "Snake! Get Liquid!"

Snake nodded and went for Liquid but he jumped onto a Ray and rode on its shoulder, Snake followed him and fired at him, though Snake wasn't moving too fast, still feeling the pain of the gunshot earlier.

Raiden went to attack but realized he didn't have his Cyber Suit, just his regular sneaking suit, "Damn, where's the cyber machine!?" Raiden asked.

"It's on the plane! But it's probably destroyed!"

Raiden groaned, "I need that otherwise we'll get killed!"

"You don't need that Raiden, you've fought Metal Gears without it! You've beaten Dead Cell without it!"

Raiden looked to her, "I barely beat those Metal Gears though, and not all of Dead Cell was beaten either, look at Vamp!"

"You still stopped them! Raiden you're a great solider, I believe in you, you can do this without the suit"

Raiden still wasn't sure, but he didn't have much choice, "Fine, back to the basics!" he grabbed the Rocket Launcher that Drebin left and aimed, "Why did he give out this type? I need the Stinger, it locks on…guess I'll just have to wing it"

He fired the Rocket Launcher at some nearby RAYs, especially ones that opened their mouths to fire a beam. Fluttershy also fired a Rocket Launcher, though the recoil made her fly backwards.

Meanwhile Snake & Liquid were still shooting at each other on a RAY, it got to a point where Liquid managed to knock the gun away from Snake and kick his injured leg before hitting an uppercut.

"Did that hurt Snake?" Liquid asked in a mocking tone. Snake growled and hit Liquid with a hard punch to the gut, so Liquid retaliated with a strong elbow to the face.

"Just like when we fought on REX, it would be here if you and your friends haven't damaged it! But I can fix it, call me nostalgic but I rather like REX, brings back memories", Liquid said.

Down below, Raiden is still firing at the Metal Gears, he noticed the RAY that had Snake & Liquid atop of it, he made sure to avoid that one for the time being and fired at the others.

Meryl & her allies were taking out the GEKKO, though the fight wasn't easy, they were able to pull it off for the time being.

"There's too many! If Snake doesn't stop Liquid soon we're not gonna make it!" Meryl shouted. "Snake can do it, he's done it before!" Johnny said. Meryl nodded, "Yeah, he has, but I hope our luck hasn't run out"

Raiden & Fluttershy continued attacking the RAYs, though Fluttershy had a harder time due to her small stature but pulled it off.

On the top, Snake& Liquid were still engaged in their CQC, blocking each other's blows and attempting to strike. Snake had thrown a punch, Liquid blocked and did an elbow but Snake ducked and kneed his gut and elbowed him down.

He punched down but Liquid rolled out the way and then kicked Snake and then punched him to knock him back a bit, he had to be careful since RAY's head was smaller than REX's, so there wasn't a lot of room.

Liquid grabbed Snake and tried to throw him off but Snake kicked Liquid and then hit an uppercut, almost knocking Liquid off, but Liquid punched Snake and grabbed him in an armbar attempt, but Snake managed to knee him and punch him hard.

Down below Raiden was running low on ammo, "Damn, where's Drebin when you need him!?"

As if on cue, Drebin arrived on his van, causing Raiden to question how but honestly it's not important, "Need extra ammo!?"

"You have a Stinger? That would work better", Raiden said. Drebin nodded and tossed a Stinger and crate of extra ammo, "Gotta go! I only came back to see if everyone needed ammo, if I don't leave now I'll lure the Shagohod back here!"

He drove off again, but now Raiden had a stinger, "Time to destroy some RAYs!" he aimed and fied at the RAYs.

Meanwhile Liquid & Snake brawled to the point where Liquid hit Snake hard and he started dangling on the edge of RAY, close to falling. Liquid stomped on his hand, "Any last words Snake!?"

Snake managed to free his hand and trip Liquid down, now Liquid dangled from the edge. Snake looked down, "Raiden! Fire that Stinger up here! Quick!"

Raiden looked up and saw them dangling, "But Snake! I'll kill you too!"

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice! Now hurry up before he gets back up!"

Raiden looked unsure, but he aimed the Stinger at the head, though seemed conflicted as to whether or not he should shoot.

"Do it!"

Raiden aimed the Stinger and locked on, Snake & Liquid were still dangling and trying to climb up, though the curvy edges made it hard. He locked on and was ready to fire, but he stopped.

Snake was losing patience, "Raiden! Hurry up!"

Raiden aimed but had a look of worry on his face before putting the Stinger down, "It's no use, I can't do it Snake!"

Snake had a sense of Déjà vu, "Raiden! You have to do the right thing! I'm ready to die for this, now hurry!"

Fluttershy was really worried, watching with anticipation, before one thing occurred to her, "Wait, I can fly", she blushed from her idiocy and ignorance and quickly flew up to grab Snake and pull him away from the Metal Gear.

"Huh!? Oh right, you can fly", Snake stated. Fluttershy blushed, "Sorry, I forget sometimes, it nearly got me killed once when I fell out of a hot air balloon, the Pegasus who saved me looked really annoyed after she realized too"

"It's fine, in highly tense moments, you can forget the simplest things", Snake added to make Fluttershy feel less stupid.

Liquid noticed this, "Damn that Pegasus!"

Now that Snake was out of harm's way, Raiden fired the Stinger, Liquid quickly let go before the rocket hit Ray's head, making it fall back.

Suddenly the other Metal Gears stopped moving, making them easy targets for Meryl & her group, plus making things easier for Drebin.

Raiden sighed in relief, then Fluttershy approached with Snake, "Did we do it?" she asked. Raiden looked to the area where Liquid fell, "I guess so"

Fluttershy let Snake go and hugged Raiden, "I knew we could it it!" Raiden hugged her back, "Guess you were right"

Soon the group had reunited, sans Drebin, he wasn't back yet. Otacon looked around, "Does this mean it's over? Did we finally stop Liquid Snake?"

Suddenly gunshots were heard and a few bullets hit Otacon, causing him to fall over.

"No! Otacon!" Snake shouted. He turned to see Liquid, struggling to stand but aiming a gun, he looked like he was gonna activate the Metal Gears again.

Raiden & Fluttershy ran & flew at him but they were also shot at, one bullet hitting Raiden's arm, and one hitting Fluttershy's wing. Snake also approached Liquid and took a few gunshots himself, but he managed to hit Liquid with some gun shots.

Meryl & her allies went to assist Snake as Liquid fell, with one final gasp; he cursed Snake before falling for good.

Meryl checked on Snake, he took a few bullets to his torso, pretty bad shape, "Hold on Snake, we'll get you medical attention"

Snake groaned, "I'll be fine, help Otacon!"

Otacon at that point was being tended to by Sunny, Drebin & Campbell.

Raiden was hurt but it wasn't too bad, same with Fluttershy, they were both more concerned about Snake & Otacon.

Meryl motioned to the Helicopter Liquid used; the pilot had run off during the fight, "Get them on chopper! I'll contact Mei Ling, get everyone to a proper Medical Facility"

Snake & Otacon were taken to the chopper as everyone flew off. The war seemed to be over, but at what cost?

* * *

 **The Fight's Over, the aftermath is coming, Final Chapter next.**


	14. Final Conflict

**Raiden still had a personal conflict to deal with, Military Life or Retirement? Fluttershy or Rose?**

* * *

Mei Ling had arrived shortly after the battle with Liquid Snake, and got everyone transported away and towards a Medical Facility at a Military Base. Snake & Otacon really needed treatment after getting shot, Raiden & Fluttershy didn't need as much treatment, they would be fine.

The doctors assured everyone that Snake & Otacon were expected to recover from their injuries, they were bad but treated in time. Huge sigh of relief for the other teammates.

Raiden & Fluttershy sat together in the base, both having bandaged up their wounds.

"Looks like we've won the war, we were able to defeat Liquid", Fluttershy said.

Raiden rubbed his head a bit, "It seems like it, such a close call too, wasn't sure if we were gonna make it"

"I told you that you didn't need your cyber suit, I like you better without it"

Raiden smiled to her, "Yeah, it can be a pain sometimes, but I go with what gets the job done better"

Fluttershy then went in and hugged Raiden, pressing her ear against his chest to listen to his heart, "This is how we met somewhat, you listened to my heartbeat, your heartbeat is so relaxing"

Raiden rubbed her mane, Fluttershy continued to speak, "Your heartbeat is also a reminder that you aren't to different than me, we're both living and breathing beings, and we're both capable of emotion, capable of love..."

Raiden felt a sense of happiness course through him; he looked to Fluttershy and pulled her in for a nice hug, a good way to wind down from the stress he's gone through recently.

Fluttershy nuzzled under his neck, "I love you Raiden, you're the main reason I never felt too scared in this world, because you were always there for me".

Raiden hugged her close, "I love you too Fluttershy, you bring out an old happiness I thought I lost, your kindness is greatly appreciated".

The two then engaged in an affectionate kiss, though things went to hell when Raiden noticed another person in the room with them, his spine shivered, "Oh no"

Fluttershy was concerned, "What is it?" she turned around and felt the same nervous state, "Oh no..."

Right there was Raiden's wife Rose, who looked very heartbroken at what she just saw, "Jack..."

Raiden looked like he was gonna panic, "Rose, wait, you don't undertand-"

Rose looked furious right now, "Oh I understand perfectly, you'd rather be with someone else right!? Cause she fights this silly war too!?"

Raiden got up, "Rose, wait, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, things just happened!" Rose did a mock laugh, "Things like that don't 'just happen' Jack, you were willing and ready to move on, even after I decided to give you another chance!"

Raiden was at a loss for words right now, despite all his training and combat experience, this is a battle even he would have trouble with. Fluttershy felt a sense of guilt and flew over, "Please Rose, it's not his fault, it's mine, I'm the one who flirted with him, I made the first move, he tried to warn me, but I didn't listen!"

"Well he seemed really willing to kiss you, at that point, how long have you been planning this interspecies romance anyway!? How long have you been in love with him!?" Rose asked, kinda scaring Fluttershy.

"For a bit, I didn't know he was married though, I never would have flirted with him if I knew, and he was really stressed out from the fighting, now that the war is over maybe he can finally relax and be with you!" Fluttershy pleaded.

Raiden couldn't believe that Fluttershy was so willing to save his marriage, despite her loving Raiden herself, she truly was The Element of Kindness.

Rose however wasn't buying it, "It's never gonna be over, he's always gonna fight, and if you're gonna always be there to 'Relieve his Stress' then maybe it's better if you just take him for yourself", she removed her wedding ring, "I'm done".

Rose began to walk off, Raiden went after her, "Rose wait, let's talk this out!"

Rose glanced back at him, "There's nothing more to talk about, maybe this is for the best Raiden, if this problem has led to this then maybe we weren't meant to be, but it's my fault anyway, I never should have accepted that mission years ago, I was never supposed to fall in love with you, we're just too different after all".

This was breaking Raiden's heart, he never wanted things to go like this, but he knows he messed up really badly, "Rose, don't blame yourself, it's my fault, I never should have done this, but maybe you're right, you deserve better than me, you need a normal guy I guess, I can't fit that bill, and it's not fair to make you wait for me to stop fighting, you should be happy now".

Rose just glared at him, she was furious at him but had some appreciation for the fact that he was owning up to his mistake and no longer making excuses, "I appreciate you admitting your fault, but like I said, I was never supposed to fall in love with you, and our relationship was based off a lie, so maybe I wasn't fair to you either, you fell in love with me for the wrong reasons, I thought we could make this work, but we've been having these problems for years now, maybe you're right, we should move on, I don't know if I could love again, but I'll manage".

Raiden rubbed his head, this was still awkward, "For what it's worth, I did enjoy being with you, even the you that wasn't you".

Rose nodded, "Same, these years weren't a total waste, we had a lovely son together at least, and you did do your best to be a good husband...well besides this little affair, but we were technically separated so I can't fully fault you".

Fluttershy also felt some guilt, she believes she split them up, she hated that feeling, "Rose, I'm so sorry".

Rose turned to her, "It's fine, I'm a little unhappy right now, actually very unhappy, but we'll work things out later".

Raiden approached Rose with one final plea, "I'm truly sorry Rose, I wish this could have ended better". Rose nodded, "Same here", she sighed, "Well I guess I should leave now", she turned to Fluttershy, "Good-bye Fluttershy, maybe next time we can talk under better circumstances", she looked to Raiden, "Good-bye Jack, and good luck on your future".

Raiden felt a sting, she was being uncomfortably nice all of a sudden, "Good-bye Rose, I hope you can find a better happiness than I was able to offer".

Rose smiled a bit, "You offered what you could, let's talk later, finalize our split, but try to maintain a friendship". Raiden nodded and hugged Rose, a good-bye hug before she made her way out.

Fluttershy felt awful, "Raiden...this is all my fault". Raiden hugged her, "No, it's mine, I did this to myself, that's life unfortunately", he looked to her, "But maybe I can get a good second chance with you".

Fluttershy looked excited, "You mean it?"

Raiden nodded, "Yeah, for the record I'm not settling for you, I'm with you because I do love you, I just loved Rose too, so confusing for me, but I will say this", he looked into her eyes, "The fact that you were so selfless and kind to try to save my marriage despite you loving me means a lot, I do love you for that, and maybe we are meant to be".

Fluttershy blushed and kissed him, "I think so too, I love you Jack".

Raiden smiled at her, "You too 'Shy". He continued to hug her, though he still felt the sting of what happened between him and Rose, he was ready to move on and try to make things better.

Later on Raiden & Rose finalized their divorce, Rose kept the house and she had custody of their son, Raiden however was allowed to visit on occasion, which Rose was ok with. Raiden, Rose & Fluttershy talked afterwards, Raiden again apologizing for not being the best husband or father, Rose apologizing for putting Raiden in the uncomfortable situation while at war, and Fluttershy apologizing for getting mixed with this.

Despite everything that happened, Raiden & Rose still made peace with each other and agreed to remain friends, and Rose had forgiven Fluttershy, telling her she doesn't blame Fluttershy for loving Raiden, and only hopes Fluttershy has better luck with Raiden. Fluttershy also had a chance to meet Raiden's son, Little John, who looked confused at seeing her but thought she looked cool. Fluttershy liked him and gave her more hope to one day marry Raiden, for a chance to be Little John's Step Mother.

Snake had recovered and offered Raiden some encouraging words, "You're handling this well Raiden, this isn't a comfortable situation, but it takes a strong man to handle it". Raiden simply nodded, Snake continued, "Don't let this get to you, maybe things didn't work with Rose, but you're not replacing anyone, moving on is a lot different, as long as you make the right choices based on good thinking and good heart, you'll have nothing more to worry about".

Raiden nodded, "Thanks Snake, you're a life saver". The two did a friendly handshake into a hug and were ready to move on with everything.

Later on while on the Cargo plane, Snake & his allies still had one goal left, to fix the damage Liquid caused, it wouldn't be easy, but they could handle it.

However while on the plane, they heard an evil laugh fill the air, one that sent shivers down Fluttershy's spine, "Oh no, it's him..."

The others looked confused and heard the laugh again, Fluttershy trembled as Raiden comforted her, "Who is it?"

Fluttershy simply said two words, "King...Sombra". The laughter continued, scaring Fluttershy and putting the soldiers on edge.

"Your time is coming Fluttershy, Equestria is mine for the taking, but you won't live to see my reign, I will end you very soon".

Raiden growled, "Sombra! I don't know where you are but we will find a way to Equestria! And once we're there, I will kill you!"

Sombra chuckled, "I doubt that, you're only human, your species isn't that advanced".

This time Snake spoke, "You'd be surprised what we humans can do you so-called King, if anyone's days are numbered, it's yours".

"Hmph, we'll see about that", Sombra said as his voice faded.

Raiden comforted Fluttershy, "You helped us during our war, now we're gonna help you, we will get you home and defeat Sombra, count on that".

Fluttershy nodded, "I will...thank you", she looked around, "All of you".

The others nodded and saluted, except Johnny, "Wait I don't wanna fight that guy he sounds-OW!" he rubbed his side after being struck there by Snake, "Shut your mouth kid". Johnny grumbled at that.

The current war might be over, but there was still more fights left, which they were ready to handle.

* * *

 **This story had ended for now, their current war is over, a new one shall soon begin.**


End file.
